The Unwanted Bride
by RiaMarie1281
Summary: He is the son of Ned Stark. She is the daughter of Walder Frey. He keeps his word. She is his unwanted bride. Can love blossom when a man can't let go of what could of been instead of accepting what can be? A/U set during the wild west.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF.**

**This is my first GOT fanfic. I haven't read the books yet but I'm currently binge watching all the seasons. This idea poped in my head as a what if Robb actually kept his word to Walder Frey. I set this story during the wild west era. I'm kinda really into the whole mail order bride &amp; marriage of convenience stories right now so im mixing that with my current GOT obsession. I hope you all enjoy this chapter &amp; any feedback is much appreciated.**

Chapter_ 1_

1871 Winterfell Ranch

"Arya Stark! Get down here this instant!" The matriarch of the Stark family hoped that her youngest daughter would at least stay clean enough for her brother's wedding. The dark haired girl trudges down the steps angrily. She tugs awkwardly at the sleeves of her light blue calico dress. Arya hates the heavy skirts and the numerous petticoats that her mother forces her to wear for church and other special occasions. The tomboyish girl much rather be in her favorite denim pants and flannel shirts.

The lady of the house eyes her youngest daughter wearily as she catches a glimpse of the dirty work boots Arya insists on wearing with everything. "I don't see why I have to get all gussied up when I aint the one getting hitch." Catelyn cringes at her daughter's unladylike manners. At least the girl is wearing a dress and Catelyn counts that as a battle won.

"Your brother is doing this for our family. You should at least show some respect for that." Mother and daughter stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Arya smiles sadly, trying not to think too much about her father. His death is the reason why Robb has to get married in the first place. It doesn't seem fair that her brother has to take on so much responsibility for a young man his age.

The red head woman brushes a single tear from her blue eyes and sends Arya to help their maid Osha get Rickon ready for the wedding. Bran has opted to stay home with Hodor and Osha to avoid the unwanted stares and whispers his wheelchair causes in town. What is supposed to be a happy day seems more like a day of mourning. The mood in the large house is silent and depressing.

Catelyn Stark sighs heavily for what seems like the hundredth time that morning. She knows her eldest son is furious with her. The Stark family matriarch can't hardly blame Robb for his anger. She knows it will be some time before he can ever get over the fact that she has practically ushered the young nurse Talisa onto a train that would take her back east and away from her son.

Catelyn had to break her son's heart for the sake of their family. Robb knew the consequences of making a deal with Walder Frey and the time has come for Robb to keep his end of the deal. After the sudden and suspicious death of Eddard Stark, the responsibility of the family ranch has fallen to Robb and the mortgage payment has come due.

The finances of Winterfell ranch has been stretched pretty thin since the accident that has left Bran Stark confined to a wheelchair. Ned had spared no expense when it came to the medical care for his son. The doctor bills and the cost of the special chair had cost a tidy sum that led Ned to take a loan from the Lannister Bank in town.

With the payment coming due and the lack of enough hands to harvest the crops and get the cattle ready for the long drive to Kings Landing for the market, Robb had to sell his soul to Walder Frey for the price of the hand of one of his plain daughters. The old man has kept his word and provided enough of his sons to help with the harvest and the upcoming cattle drive. All Robb has to do is marry one of his daughters on his return from Kings Landing.

Robb hadn't much cared at the time. His only concern was for the preservation of his family's home. He didn't want the greedy Lannisters to get a hold of the prime piece of land that has been in his family for generations. He blames the Lannisters for his father's death even if he can't prove it yet. He knew the moment his dad joined the posse to look for the bandit that kill Jon Arryn no good would come out of it.

Sherriff Jamie Lannister had brought Ned's body back to Winterfell slung over his horse Zeus with a smug look on his face like the cat that ate the canary. Robb wanted to go after him but his mother put a stop to that saying now was not the time for revenge. That he needed to be patient and take care of Winterfell first to keep the greedy lions from taking their land. Winter was coming after all.

It seems like the moment Mayor Robert Baratheon was shot during a poker game at the saloon a series of terrible events had befallen the Stark family. First Ned Stark's surrogate father was killed by a mysterious bandit that just so happened to also push his son Bran in front of a speeding stage coach. That same bandit was said to of got the best of Ned Stark and put a bullet in his head. None of these incidents made sense. In Robb's mind it all circled back to golden family, the Lannisters.

Now because of his father's death Robb has to marry a complete stranger instead of the women he is in love with. Talisa is Doc Luwin's niece and had come from New York to work as a nurse for her aging uncle. The doc had been coming out to Winterfell ranch to check up on Bran and brought Talisa with him. The moment Robb's icy blue eyes met Talisa's chocolate brown ones it was love at first sight.

Catelyn had stayed quite at first but soon realized that her son was seriously thinking about wedding Talisa. Catelyn had to remind her son of his deal with Walder on numerous occasions and each time Robb had just ignored her warnings about double crossing the old man. Finally Catelyn had to do what any mother would and approached the younger woman and reveal her sons betrothal to another.

Catelyn had tearful explained the debt that needed to be paid and how dangerous Walder Frey could be if Robb didn't honor his promise to wed one of his daughters. Talisa at first could not think of losing Robb but eventually the guilt of causing any undue hardship for the Stark family had led her to make the decision to leave and go back to New York. It broke her heart to leave without saying a word to Robb but she knew that if she saw him again she would not be able to walk away from him.

The sound of heavy footsteps alerts Catelyn to her son's presence. She looks at her son and her heart aches for him. She wants to embrace her son but Robb gives her a stony look before heading outside. Catelyn silently follows him out to the waiting buckboard wagon. Theon Greyjoy, one of the hands on the ranch has hitched the horses to the wagon for their journey into town.

At least Catelyn will get to see Sansa at church. The young red head had married a month prior to Tyrion Lannister much to Catelyn's chagrin. Tywin had insisted Sansa marry his dwarf son after she had abruptly ender her engagement to his grandson Joffrey. At first Catelyn had vehemently denied the request but oddly Sansa had agreed. Catelyn couldn't for the life of her understand why Sansa had readily agreed to the match but she was sure it was due to the terrified look in her daughter's eyes whenever Joffrey Baratheon's name was mentioned.

Robb helps Arya and Rickon into the back of the buckboard wagon. Grey wind his direworlf nudges his leg while Shaggydog and Nymeria chase rabbits towards the barn. Summer is most likely watching over Bran as he sits under a tree by the pond. Robb pats the large canine on his head, gaining a little comfort from his four legged friend. Theon helps Catelyn up onto the front seat and Robb joins her and the takes the reigns.

Robb is silent the whole drive to town. His eyes never wavering from the road in front of him. The squabbling of his siblings in the back of the wagon keeps the silence from becoming too overbearing. He knows his mother wants to talk to him but he just can't seem to care at this point. Her betrayal is still too fresh for him to see reason.

As they approach town Theon rambles on how he plans to visit the saloon after the ceremony hoping to spend some time with Roz. Robb's thoughts turn to his half-brother Jon and how much he wishes he was here. Jon had left to join the Marshalls right before their father's death. Robb sorely needs his brother's quiet strength to help him get through this whole ordeal. The last letter he received from Jon had mentioned he was heading to the Montana territory with their uncle Benjen to track a gang of bandits calling themselves the wildlings.

Robb pulls up to the livery and parks his wagon. The blacksmith's apprentice Gendry greets the Stark Family. Robb notices how pink Arya cheeks have gotten and eyes the young man that is stealing glances at his baby sister. Any other day he would good naturedly joke with his sister but today he's just not up to feeling anything but the numbness that has settled deep inside him since Talisa left.

Catelyn ushers her family to the church to meet with the preacher before the ceremony. Walder Frey and several of his sons are standing outside the tall white building and the old man's lips curl into a cruel smirk at the sight of the Stark family. "Bout time y'all got here. Was ready to send some of my boys out to your spread and have'em drag you here."

Robb says nothing but glares daggers at the old smug bastard. Walder Frey knows he has the young wolf right where he wants him. To him it seemed a long time coming that the Starks finally was getting what they deserved. He always felt that Ned and his pretty little wife looked down on him but now they were indebted to him and would forever be tied to his family with this marriage.

Robb ignores the Frey men and makes his way into the church. He tries hard to ignore the looks of the congregation as he takes his place in front of the church. He especially tries not to look at the golden family of Westeros County, the Lannisters. Cersei, the mayor's widow seems to gloat as he waits miserably for his bride to be to walk down the aisle. Joffrey glares from his seat besides his new fiancé Miss Margery Tyrell. Absent from the front pew is his sister Sansa and her husband Tyrion. He spies the half man and his wife towards the back.

His mother and his siblings take their seats after his mother briefly talks to the preacher. She must have given the preacher the veil and silk lasso his father had used during their wedding ceremony. The preacher's plump wife bangs out a pretty little tune on the old piano as everyone in the church stands and turns towards the door. Robb swallows thickly as Theon gives him a hardy slap on the back. Robb had wanted Jon to stand as his best man but Theon being the next best thing has taken his place.

The door opens and Robb can see old man Frey in his shabby Sunday best suit seeming to drag the poor girl down the aisle. He notices she's wearing a pale yellow dress complete with a bustle and tons of ruffles and flounces. Her inky black hair is curled and piled high atop her head in the latest fashion. The expression on her face is that of a condemned prisoner. Oddly enough this makes Robb feel slightly better about this whole situation. It is mildly refreshing to see that the girl didn't particularly want to marry him as much as he didn't want to marry her. The young wolf didn't know if he could stand a love struck girl clinging to him all day.

Robb pulls at the collar of his best dress shirt which had been his dad's before him. His mother had taken it in slightly to fit his frame better. The string tie feels like a noose round his neck and his pressed dark trousers make him uncomfortable. Much like his youngest sister, Robb prefers his worn denim pants and flannel shirts. He's a cowboy through and through just like all the men in his family.

It seems to take an eternity for Walder to bring his bride to the front of the church. For the life of him Robb can't seem to remember the girl's name. He thinks it's something like Miriam but can't be entirely sure. He was too upset to care who his mother and Walder had decided on for him to marry. This would actually be the first time he would set eyes on his bride. Walder Frey had always kept a tight rein on his daughters, hardly letting them come to town functions.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher's sudden booming voice breaks Robb out of his thoughts and is made suddenly aware of his future wife's presence at his side.

"I do." Walder smugly announces as if he's the proudest dad in the world. The man is just happy the have one less mouth to feed.

Robb stiffly takes the short brunettes tiny hand in his own large calloused one. He finally takes a good look at her and is mildly surprised that she's not nearly as plain as her sisters. It dawns on him pretty quickly that this is Walder's half breed daughter Nerian. Years ago Walder had come back from a cattle drive in Texas with a Mexican bride as his fourth wife. The young female barely spoke English and it was pretty clear she hadn't wanted to marry the old man but was forced into the marriage.

Rosa Maria had been her name and after ten years of marriage and five children the Spanish girl had died in childbirth along with her newborn son leaving her daughter to take care of her four brothers. Walder didn't waste much time in marrying his next wife. Two days after the funeral he married a simple teenage girl whose parents needed money to feed the rest of their large brood.

Nerian and her brothers are hardly accepted by Walder's other children and the people in town especially the Lannisters. They have always looked down on them because of their mother's heritage. The Starks are more accepting of different people so Robb has no problem marrying her. He just doesn't think he could love her because his heart already belongs to someone else.

The reluctant bride and groom turn their attention toward the preacher and listen to him drone on how marriage is a sacred bond and shouldn't be entered into lightly. Robb can hardly keep from comparing Nerian to Talisa. His new bride is too short, too curvy, her hair a shade too dark and her skin too tan. Talisa was tall, slender and her hair a beautiful shade of mahogany that complimented her olive skin tone. Talisa's eyes were deep pools of chocolate brown and could leave him breathless. Robb wasn't even sure what color his wife's eyes are.

"It's time for the veil and the lasso." The preacher motions to Theon and one of Nerian's sisters. Robb tries to ignore Theon's smirk as the blonde man ties his hand to his bride's hand. Nerian's sister gently places the veil on Robb's and her shoulders. He finally turns to face his bride completely and notices the determined look on her round face.

Robb looks down into her large almond shaped eyes that he notes are a light shade of golden honey. Thick lashes frame her eyes and kiss the tops of her rounded cheeks when she blinks. Her nose is small and straight with a light dusting of freckles and her tiny rosebud mouth is full with the top lip slightly larger than the bottom one. She is plain but not entirely bad to look at.

"Let the lasso bind you for eternity. Let the veil bless your marriage and keep you both protected from anything that would try to bring asunder your holy union. Now it is time for you to say the words that will join your two families." The preacher patiently waits for the couple to speak their vows.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger…I am his/hers and he/she is mine from this day until the end of my days." Both speak in unison and for a moment Robb wishes someone will speak out to end this farce of a wedding but no one does.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The preacher looks expectantly as Robb swallows roughly. He stiffly leans towards his wife and opts to place a soft kiss to the corner of her full lips not wanting to take her first kiss in front of a room full of people. That was better left for a time when they were alone and people like the Lannisters weren't watching.

From then on it's a blur. The church ladies swoop in and practically drag the newlyweds outside to the lawn of the church where a picnic feast has been prepared. Walder spares no expense on the food or linens covering the tables and the blankets spread out on the dark green grass. The old man wants to prove that he is just as good as any of the other ranch families in the territory.

The whole congregation is enjoying the food and a chance to socialize before heading back to their own farms. Sana approaches her brother to offer him her congratulations on his marriage, her dwarf husband trailing behind her protectively. Robb notices how much more at ease his sister seems. The scared look in her eyes has gone. The tall red head and her short husband make an odd pair but neither seem to pay any mind to the stares. Sansa appears content to be at Castley Rock ranch with Tyrion away from the rest of the Lion family.

"Congratulations brother. I hope you are as happy as I am." Sansa hugs Robb tightly and enjoys the safe feeling her brother's hugs have always given her.

"Are you happy, Sansa?" A tiny smile tugs at her lips as she glances back to her husband. Tyrion has stopped to speak with his ranch foreman Bronn before the man heads to spend the night at Baelish's saloon.

"I believe so. He's kind to me and keeps me safe. I don't love him but I think I might someday." Sansa gives Robb one more hug before leaving with her husband.

All the men come and congratulate Robb on getting hitched. Walder makes a crude comment on how Nerian is built for making babies like her mother and if she's anything like her Robb would enjoy bedding the hot bloodied Spanish girl. Robb glares daggers at the old man and wishes he could drink something stronger like whiskey than the tea punch that his mom has made.

Robb looks across the lawn and sees Nerian is mobbed by the ladies from the church, probably terrifying the young woman about tales of the upcoming wedding night. Theon sidles up next to Robb and pushes a flask into his hand. "Looks like you could use a shot." Theon smirks slightly at the grimace Robb makes as he feels the burn of the whiskey as it slides down his throat warming him from the inside out.

"I needed that." Robb takes a deep breath and slowly releases it as he can feel the whiskey relaxing him a little.

"No problem brother. At least you didn't get stuck with fat Walda." Theon chuckles loudly as Robb looks a little alarmed at the thought.

All too quickly it seems the time has come for the newlyweds to head back to Winterfell Ranch. Nerian's brothers have already placed her trunk and valise in the back of Robb's wagon. Catelyn, Arya and Rickon are staying the night in town at his Aunt Lysa's boarding house to give Robb and Nerian some privacy. Theon is staying also but at the Saloon to spend the night with Roz.

"Osha and Hodor have taken Bran to the cabin by the pond for the night." Catelyn tells Robb as she gently hugs him. Robb doesn't return her hug but lets his mother hold on to him for a few moments longer. "Be kind to her son. She isn't to blame for any of this. In fact she's the most innocent in all of this. Walder just offered her up like a prized heifer. The poor girl is terrified you're going to hate her."

"You know I could never hurt her mother. I just don't think I could ever love her is all." Catelyn looks at her son with sad blue eyes. She hopes that someday he would love his wife just like his father had loved her.

Walder makes a show of helping his daughter into the wagon Gendry has brought to the church. The old man gives him a rough hand shake before telling Robb he'll be stopping by Winterfell in the morning to make sure the young wolf bedded his wife. Walder didn't want to give Robb a chance to annul the marriage before the consummation. Walder wanted proof so he could show the whole town that his daughter was an innocent before getting married.

Robb internally cringes at the thought. He wanted to spend this night with Talisa but now he will have to take Nerian's virginity. The girl in question looks absolutely terrified and barely meets his gaze when he hops up on the bench seat of the wagon. Nerian looks back and waves sadly to her sisters and brothers as Robb snaps the reigns to get his two horses moving.

The ride back to Winterfell is tense and silent except for a few comments about the niceness of the weather and how dry the roads are. Robb takes the time to figure out how to come to terms with the fact that Talisa is lost to him forever. He hardly notices the lingering stare of his new wife.

Nerian tries to gage the mood of her husband but his face shows no emotion. Only his striking blue eyes reveal the turmoil he must be going through. She tries several times to start a conversation with the silent man but only receives clipped answers. Half way to Winterfell Ranch she gives up and just holds tighter to the casserole the preacher's wife has given to her so she doesn't have to cook on her wedding day.

"This is Winterfell coming up." Nerian jumps at the rough sound of her husband's voice. She looks towards where he points to and marvels at the beauty of the land. Her father's ranch is a decent size but a little run down compared to Winterfell.

He points out his property line as they pass it and Nerian stares at the open expanse of land. There is barbed wire fences that come up to the road and she can see a herd of cattle grazing in the field. "There are so many." Robb is struck by the smoky quality of her voice. It's soothing and a part of him finds it attractive.

"This is one small portion of the herd. I keep them divided up into ten sections for grazing." Robb takes pride in his land and the quality of cattle he breeds.

It's a full five minutes before they pull up to the main house. It's a large white two story house with pretty blue shutters and window boxes full of dainty flowers. The porch wraps around the whole house and a lovely swing and rocking chairs make it look like an inviting place to spend the evening sipping tea punch and watching the sun set. Nerian can tell that Catelyn Stark has done a wonderful job making the house feel like a home. The house she grew up in seems downright gloomy compared to the wonder of Winterfell.

A lean cowboy in dusty denim pants and leather chaps waits for them to stop the wagon in front of the house. Robb pulls the break and hands the reigns to the man. "A man would like to congratulate another man on his wedding day." Nerian seems confused by the way the foreign cowboy speaks but Robb doesn't seem to mind.

"Thank you Jaqen. This is my wife Nerian." Robb quickly helps Nerian from the wagon and tries not to notice how soft her waist feels in his hands. Robb notices grey wind saunter off towards the pond and he can tell the animal is not pleased with this new addition to the family. It will take some time for him to warm up to Nerian.

Nerian gives the cowboy a bright smile and Robb notices for the first time a dimple in her right cheek. "A bride would like to thank a man for his well wishes." Jaqen seems pleased by her comment. For the first time in a long time Robb laughs. Arya is the only one that talks to Jaqen in third person. She is very fond of the German cowboy.

Nerian smiles warmly at the sound of her husband's laugh. It's the first time she has seen him without the angry scowl marring his handsome face. Nerian gathers up her skirts in one hand and holds tight to the casserole in the other and makes her way up the steps and onto the porch as Robb and Jaqen take her trunk and valise out of the wagon. The german cowboy jumps into the wagon with ease and drives it to the barn so he can unhitch the horses.

Suddenly it becomes very awkward again. Nerian doesn't know what to say so the tiny brunette stares patiently at her brooding husband. "I'll bring your trunk up later. Let me show you the house." Robb grabs her valise and opens the door for her. Nerian frowns slightly but follows her husband inside. Her sister Roslyn had told her that a husband was supposed to carry his wife over the threshold but apparently Robb was not going to be that type of husband to her.

Robb takes the casserole dish from Nerian and places it on the counter near the cook stove. A few pieces of wood are stacked neatly beside it. The kitchen is large and thankfully has a pump inside for water. Nerian hated having to drag buckets of water into the house. It was a chore she will definitely not miss. The shelves are organized and the large wooden table in the middle with a red checked table cloth makes the room feel homey.

Robb takes her through the rest of the house and with each room Nerian can tell that this is a home full of love. There is a formal sitting room and a family room as well as Robb's brother Bran's room on the first floor. The second floor is where the rest of the bedrooms are. Robb shows her what will be their shared room until he can fix up the cabin by the pond. He explains where the food cellar is located and how to get to the outhouse.

Robb leaves Nerian to change and freshen up while he finishes his evening chores. Just because it's his wedding day doesn't mean that there isn't still work to be done on the ranch. Nerian pours some water from the pitcher into the large porcelain basin on the wash stand. She uses the orange blossom scented soap that her sister Hazel gave to her as a wedding gift.

Nerian quickly strips off her pretty yellow wedding dress along with the bustle and the several layers of petticoats that make the skirt of her dress look full. She quickly washes her hands and face and sponges down the rest of her body. She removes the numerous pins from her long dark hair. She brushes out the tangles in her natural waves and plaits her locks into a single braid down her back.

Nerian pulls out a simple pink calico work dress and apron from her valise and dresses quickly. It's a relief for her not to have to put back on the bustle and petticoats. She gently folds up her wedding dress that her two sisters, Roslyn and Hazel helped her to sew and places it into her valise along with the petticoats and bustle. Once she is done Nerian makes her way back down to the kitchen.

Nerian stokes the fire in the stove to make it warmer so she can heat up the casserole. While that is warming Nerian looks around the kitchen and acquaints herself with the layout. She soon finds where the plates and silverware are stored and sets the table. She looks out the window and can tell her husband will be coming in soon for his evening meal.

Just as Nerian is pulling the casserole out of the oven and pouring water in both of their glasses Robb walks into the kitchen and stops short at the domestic scene playing out in front of him. Robb is a little uneasy at how at home Nerian looks in the kitchen with her dark hair braided down her back and an apron on while serving dinner.

Robb quietly goes to the sink and pumps some water to wash his hands with. Nerian takes her seat at the table and waits patiently for her husband. After Robb says a quick prayer the two eat in uncomfortable silence. Robb clears the dishes from the table and places them into the sink to soak and be washed in the morning. Robb knows it's time to do his duty and take his wife to bed but he can't seem to make his legs move.

Nerian summons all the courage she can and takes her husband's rough hand in her small one. She looks at him from under lowered lashes and Robb can't deny that there is something appealing about his new bride. She was no Talisa and he didn't have to love her to enjoy having her warm his bed.

He pulls her closer and places a kiss at the corner of her mouth not wanting to kiss her lips just yet. Something about that just seems too personal for him at this moment. He continues to kiss the soft skin of her neck and the subtle citrus sent of the soap she uses causes him to hold her tighter in his arms. Her body is rounder and softer than Talisa's and he wonders if he will always compare Nerian to her.

The soft moan that escapes her spurs Robb into action and the man quickly drags his wife upstairs to his room. Nerian is breathless by the time the door closes behind them. Robb can't help but be attracted to the way his wife blushes at his touch. Her caramel cheeks are tinged a pretty shade of pink making her seem prettier than she looked earlier.

Robb slowly unbuttons the top of her pink dress and Nerian closes her eyes tightly. Her eldest sister Myra had explained to her about her wifely duties but Nerian can barely recall he sister's advice. Her father on the other hand had told her to simply lie back and spread her legs and let her husband do what he needed to till he was done. Needless to say Walder's words this his daughter did little to ease her fears.

The fabric of her dress falls away from her curvy frame leaving her standing in front of her husband in nothing but her corset, chemise and bloomers. Robb sees her nervousness and tries to calm her fears. He brings her closer to his chest and kisses the sensitive skin just below her ear. "I promise I'll never hurt you but I can't promise it won't be painful for you this time."

Nerian nods her head shakily and tries to take a deep breath as Robb traces his fingertip along the swell of her full breasts. He loosens the strings of her corset and Nerian musters as much courage as she can and lets the garment fall to the ground atop of her dress. Nerian bites her bottom lip and shakily begins to unbutton Robb's cotton shirt. Robb watches her with hooded eyes as she runs her tiny hands up his lean muscled chest and over his strong shoulders divesting him of his shirt. He catches both of her small wrists in his hands and leads her to the bed.

Nerian pulls back the covers and stiffly lies back. She averts her eyes as Robb fully unclothes the rest of his body. He carefully removes her stockings and bloomers leaving her only in her lace trimmed chemise. Nerian tenses up and fists the fabric of the sheets in her hands when he climbs on top of her and nudges open her legs with his knee. He kisses her neck and cups her full breast in his palm. He continues to place warm kisses on her neck and shoulder but nothing seems to relax her.

Nerian grips his shoulders tightly as he slowly positions himself against her most sacred spot. Robb skims his hand down her side all the way to the back of her bare thigh pushing her chemise up to expose more of her smooth warm flesh. He pulls her leg higher up on his hip just trying to get closer to her soft warm body. Nerian yelps in surprise at the feel of his hard length pressed so close to her womanly opening.

Robb buries his face in her neck as he pushes deep inside his wife, pass the barrier of her maidenhead. Nerian bites her lip to keep from screaming out. A single tear escapes her honey colored eyes. "I'm sorry." Robb slowly pulls out and rocks his hips gently trying to ease Nerian's pain. She just clutches his shoulders tightly as Robb thrusts harder into her as he pulls her leg higher up on his hip.

Before long Robb is nearing his finish and all Nerian can do is hold tight to her husband. The pain has lessened but she's still uncomfortably stretched beyond anything she has ever felt before. Robb rocks his hips more forcefully and a breathy name falls from his lips and he spills his seed deep inside her womb. _Talisa._

Nerian tenses up at the sound of the other woman's name. She's no fool. She's heard the stories of the beautiful nurse from New York. It takes all her willpower not to let her tears fall. Robb knows his mistake the moment her names leaves his mouth. He quickly rolls off his wife and can see the hurt in her large honey eyes.

"I'm…I didn't…" Robb begins to stammer but there are no words that can make this better.

"Don't. Please don't." The quiver in her voice makes Robb's stomach drop. The tiny brunette turns quietly away from him and pulls the covers tightly around herself. All Robb can do is stare up at the ceiling as his wife quietly cries herself to sleep.

The guilt burns deep inside his chest and somehow Robb thinks that this is just another thing the Lannisters are guilty of ruining. If they hadn't killed his father he wouldn't have had to make that deal with Walder and give up his Talisa. Nerian would still be at home with her family and not married to a man that can't stop loving someone else. Robb swears right then and there he will make the Lannisters pay for all the pain they have caused his family. Like his father had always said, winter is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF**

**I would like to say a quick thanks to all that have taken the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. I'm really happy that y'all are liking it so far. Please enjoy this next chapter and let me know what y'all think about it. **

_**Chapter 2**_

Robb stands at his bedroom window with nothing on but his denim pants slung low on hips. He's watching grey wind stalk around the pasture as if it's his job to keep the herd safe. It's amusing to see how seriously the dierwolf is about keeping the cattle protected. Robb turns his attention from the large dierwolf to the fading stars above. The lavender sky breaks and there it is, like a golden coin dipped in crimson the sun climbs at a snail's pace streaking the sky in several shades of red and orange signaling the start of a new day.

Robb woke that morning hoping the night before was just a bad dream. Luck was not on his side. Robb turns towards his slumbering wife and the guilt is just as strong as the night before. It burned deep in his gut as he listened to her cry softly into the pillow. He wanted to comfort her but she hadn't wanted his hollow words and she definitely didn't want his touch on her body.

Robb couldn't blame her for that. He treated her no better than one of Baelish's soiled doves. Robb glances one last time at his sleeping wife before grabbing his work shirt, hat and boots. He makes his way down stairs where he can hear Osha puttering about the kitchen. He buttons up his blue and white plaid shirt and pulls on his boots while the former wildling woman puts on a pot of coffee.

"Make sure to have Hodor bring in the tub and fill it for Miss Nerian. She'll probably want to take a bath before starting her day." Robb doesn't quite know how to refer to his wife. Just Nerian seems too personal and Mrs. Stark in his mind is still his mother.

"Alright boss man. I'll make sure the misses is taken care of." Osha hands him a buttered biscuit with a chunk of fried salted pork belly to tide him over till breakfast was done. Robb pours some coffee in his tin cup and devours his small meal on the way to the barn where Theon and Jaqen are waiting for him. He's got animals to tend to and fences to mend and hopefully the day's work will keep his mind off of his new bride.

"There's nothing to talk about so don't ask. There's work to be done and that's what I plan on doing and not gossiping like a bunch of old busybodies." Robb snaps at his men before Theon can even attempt to make some lewd comments about his disastrous wedding night.

Theon places his hands up in mock surrender. "Just wanted to know if it's true what they say about those Mexican girls. Is she as wanton as one of Baelish's whores?" Theon's lecherous grin sets Robb off.

Robb grabs his longtime friend by the collar of his worn blue denim shirt. "If you say anything like that about my wife again, I'll have grey wind tear you to shreds." Theon glares harshly at Robb and roughly pushes him aside. The blonde man stalks from the barn in a furious mood.

Robb turns his attention to Jaqen and the German man just shrugs his shoulders. "It is not a man's place to know what another man and his bride do or don't do on their wedding night." Robb swallows thickly and mounts his black stallion Solace with an uneasy feeling. He doesn't like how perceptive Jaqen can be sometimes.

Nerian groggily wakes as the sun light spills through the curtains and casts a golden glow about the room. For a brief moment Nerian thinks she's back at the Twins Ranch with her sisters and half expects Roslyn to be standing at the window brushing her light brown hair. But then the soreness between her legs brings her crashing back to reality. She had hoped that it was all a bad dream but the dirty sticky felling between her thighs tells her otherwise.

A loud knock on the door startles the young brunette and the slightly wild looking woman that barges in does little to ease her fears. "There's a bath waiting for ya in the kitchen miss. Boss man wanted me to help ya get ready for the day."

Nerian nods slowly and stiffly gets out of bed. The sight of the bright red blood marring the pristine white sheets makes her cheeks flame with embarrassment. Last night had been nothing like those dime novels Roslyn and her like to read so much. Robb was not the dashing hero to sweep her off her feet. He was a heartbroken man still clinging to his lost love. All Nerian is to him is just a mediocre replacement for the real thing. She wonders if she'll always be second best to a ghost.

Nerian tries to ignore the blood as she picks out a soft purple muslin work dress and white apron. By the looks of the sky breakfast will have to be done soon for the hungry men and Bran. Robb may not love her but he surely will not regret marrying her Nerian decides. She gathers all the strength her mother Rosa instilled in her and swears she'll be the best wife the brooding man could ever need.

Osha silently strips the sheets and watches the poor girl try to come to terms with her new life. Osha knew deep down that if Robb just gave the girl a fair chance he just might find the happiness he seems to be missing in his young life. Too much has befallen the Stark family in just a short time. Osha suspects that the loss of his father and Bran's terrible accident had pushed the boy to believe himself in love with the first pretty girl to look his way.

The wildling woman feels that Robb is more in love with the idea of Talisa than the actual girl herself. Sure she was a beautiful thing but they hardly knew anything about each other. Just a few meetings and several stolen kisses does not make a lasting relationship. Robb needed to feel something good in his life and Talisa just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Osha ushers Nerian downstairs and towards the kitchen where Hodor is filling the large wooden tub with the buckets of warm water Osha had put on the stove to warm. Nerian jumps slightly at the sight of the large man but his childlike smile and simple nod of his head quickly puts her at ease. "Don't mind Hodor. He may be big but he's as simple as a baby and just as sweet." Osha shoos the big man child out the back door.

"Come on now. We don't go much time till the men come looking for their breakfast. I got plenty of chores that need tending and Bran needs my help soon to start his day." The wild woman is straight forward and no nonsense and Nerian likes that about her.

Nerian strips her soiled chemise and gently slides into the warm water. Her muscles instantly relax and for just a moment Nerian can pretend last night never happened. Osha folds the dirty sheets and places them in the laundry basket on the back porch knowing that old man will be coming to check them later in the day.

Nerian uses her favorite orange blossom soap and scrubs her skin red trying to erase every touch Robb had lain on her body. She didn't mind so much the beginning of last night. She very much enjoyed his kisses and the feel of his strong body. Even the painful moment her maidenhead broke did not lessen the desire she had been feeling at her husband's kisses and touches. It was the moment Robb had whispered his true love's name that turned her wedding night into a nightmare.

Nerian closes her eyes and tries to forget how reverently the other woman's name slipped from the very lips that were giving her pleasure just moments before. It was like a dagger to the stomach. She hated that she spent the night crying herself to sleep thinking that her husband was picturing another while making love to her. Nerian shakes her head to clear her thoughts. One must be in love to actually make love she thinks bitterly. He was _fucking_ her and that was what had hurt the most.

Osha can see Nerian scowling deeply. She grabs the soap and rag from Nerian and startles her slightly. Nerian has forgotten Osha is in the kitchen with her. "Let me get your back Miss. My ma use to scrub my back when I was just a little girl and tell me stories of handsome knights and princesses." Osha almost seems sad as she rubs the soap into the cloth.

Nerian leans forward and hugs her legs to her chest and places her cheek on her bent knees. "And what stories do you have to tell?"

"They aint no fairytales, I can tell you that." Osha rubs the soap into Nerian's back and the young girl sighs sadly.

"Let's see, I was just nine when my parents traded me to an Indian tribe for food and supplies. At least they were kind to me. Brought me up in their ways. Even married me to a fine warrior. His name was Black cloud." Nerian can hear the wistful tone in Osha's voice.

"What was he like?" Nerian leans back into the tub as Osha gets up to shake out the wrinkles in her dress.

Osha smiles fondly when thinking of her husband. "He was a fine man. Strong and proud he was. Good man and he treated me kindly. Built me a nice hut and gave me a beautiful babe. I reckon she'd be as old as Rickon now." Osha's eyes turn sad at her memories. Nerian just keeps quite as she steps from the tub and wraps the large towel Osha offers her around her rapidly cooling body.

"What happened to them?" Nerian is curious about the fate of Osha's family and how she came to Winterfell Ranch.

"A group of wildlings came and raided our village. Killed everyone including my husband and daughter. They took me cuz I was a white woman living with savages." Osha laughs coolly, a dark look crossing her face. "That's how I met Hodor. They had him like a slave. Those wildlings had some nerve calling my people savage when they treated me and Hodor worse than animals. I got us out of there and aint never looked back." Osha helps Nerian with her corset and dress.

Nerian can tell Osha's in no mood to continue talking so she hurries to finish getting ready. Hodor lumbers through the back door and effortlessly drags the tub outside to be emptied. Osha leaves to cook breakfast for the hands in the bunk house and Nerian puts her apron on and starts fixing breakfast for her new family.

Robb walks into the kitchen and the sight of his wife cooking flapjacks makes his stomach flip uncomfortably. He doesn't know what to say to her after last night. No words could possibly fix calling your wife another woman's name in the marital bed. All he can do is stare at her while she hums softly as she cooks.

Nerian looks over her shoulder at Robb and her expression turns blank. He can't tell if she's angry or happy. He takes a seat at the table while she places a stack of fluffy flapjacks on his plate. Like a good wife she was brought up to be Nerian serves her husband breakfast but does not say a word. All Robb can do is watch as Nerian methodically slices a fresh loaf of bread. The silence is overwhelming.

He clears his throat just to ease some of the tension. Nerian turns her honey colored eyes to him and seems to contemplate what to say. She bites her bottom lip, unsure if she really wants to have this conversation right now. Theon and Bran can come in at any moment. The tiny brunette pours her husband a cup of coffee before sitting down to her plate of food. Neither move to say the blessing or to take a bite to eat.

Nerian squeezes her hands together and just decides to say her piece and be done with it all. "I don't expect you to love me or even like me for that matter. I know this isn't a love match. Neither one of us particularly wanted this." Robb just stares at her not really sure what to say.

Robb swallows thickly and nods his head. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry about all of this. I can only say that I promise to always be kind to you. I just can't love you and I don't think I ever can. No offense to you…" Robb stops mid-sentence at the look on Nerian's face. She seems so sad and lost.

Nerian can feel her stomach drop at his words but knows it's better to know his true feelings and not let herself get caught up in her girlish daydreams. "Please stop and just listen to my proposition." Her voice is firm but not commanding. Seeing as he was the one to make the deal with her father and put her in this situation the least Robb could do is listen to what she has to say.

Robb nods his head for her to continue. Nerian licks her lips and tries to appear strong because she refuses to let herself be hurt again. "This…this hasn't turned out like I expected at all. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now." Robb gives her a sad smile and he can feel the ever present ache in his chest that has been there since Talisa left.

Nerian glances over her shoulder to make sure no one is coming before she continues with her proposition. "I want only to make the best out of this situation and I suspect you do as well. I've been thinking for a while and I feel I've come up with a plan that will benefit the both of us."

For a moment Robb is caught off guard. He was expecting some tears and yelling. Nerian is calm and though she looks as if she has shed a few tears the tiny brunette seems to have come to terms with whatever arrangement she is ready to present to him. Robb is intrigued with what Nerian has planned. "I'm listening."

She cuts her eyes around the kitchen again to make sure they are completely alone. "I know you don't want me as a wife but you're bound with me till death do us part. Since I have no intention of dying any time soon I will do my best to be useful to you. I know running a ranch takes a lot of work and I'm good at many things. I can cook, sew, clean and I'm really smart too. I can read and keep your books. I did the books for the Twin's Ranch because none of my brothers were as good with numbers as I am." Nerian turns her large honey eyes towards Robb and he can see how hopeful she is at making this marriage work.

"Your my wife not my employee." Robb isn't sure what she is trying to suggest. Nerian lets out an aggravated sigh before pursing her rosebud lips into a small frown.

"What I'm suggesting is a marriage in name only. This way neither of us will have to force emotions that we are not feeling and no one will get hurt." Robb's jaw tightens slightly knowing she is talking about him. He can't get mad at Nerian because she is willing to overlook his love for Talisa.

"I have one condition," Robb's not sure if this is the right way to handle his marriage. "You and I will know this is a marriage in name only, but everyone else needs to believe we're happy or it will lead to too many questions. Agreed?"

Nerian takes a moment to think about what he is asking of her. She looks at her handsome husband with his sharp blue eyes and unruly dark curls that have a touch of red in the sunlight. Nerian wonders if she can pretend to fall in love with this man and not really let her heart get involved. One thing is for sure she will have to build up her walls and not let her silly daydreams of knights and princesses cloud her mind. Girls like her don't get the happy ending. The most she can hope for is a roof over her head and food in her belly and not having to work in a saloon as a soiled dove.

Nerian sticks her hand out to shake on their deal. "Agreed." Robb finds this overly formal especially since he's already had her in his bed. It was too late to back out of his deal with Walder so he might as well make the best of this situation. He shakes her small hand and finds that he is relieved and for the first time in months can feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

Nerian notices that Bran and Theon haven't come in for breakfast yet and asks Robb where they could be. Robb's eyes turn cold at the mention of Theon. His early fight with the blonde man still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Robb explains that sometimes Bran will eat with Osha and Hodor. He makes no mention of Theon and Nerian doesn't ask about the man again.

The couple talks politely about duties that need to be done around the ranch and a possible trip into town in a few days to get some supplies. It's almost comfortable but it is the sound of grey wind barking loudly at an unwelcome visitor that brings them back to the real world. Nerian cleans up breakfast as Robb goes to greet their visitors.

Nerian cringes when she hears her father's loud voice booming from his seat in his wagon. She knows he's here to check the sheets to make sure Robb took her virginity. She had hoped that her father would not humiliate her this way but that was too much to ask for considering who her father is. Nerian readies herself to deal with her father.

She removes her apron and pushes the loose strands of hair that have fallen out of her bun behind her ears. She takes her time at the door hoping to catch some of what Robb and her father are talking about. Nerian can feel the heat rise in her cheeks when she hears her father asks Robb how the consummation went.

She walks out onto the porch and can tell Robb is not too pleased with her father's comments. "There she is my darling Spanish Rose out of all the weeds I have. You got lucky boy. She's the prettiest of the bunch." Nerian can see her sister Roslyn flinch at her father's words.

Nerian ignores the old man and happily hugs her older sister. It's only been a day but it feels like a lifetime has passed. "Ignore him. You're beautiful." She whispers softly in her sister's ear. Roslyn nods and gives her a small smile.

The girls chat while Robb and Walder discuss some of the old man's horses. Walder Frey is known to have some of the finest horseflesh in all the territory. Robb watches Nerian as she blushes at whatever her sister is asking her. The dimple in her right cheek is oddly endearing and Robb has to stop those dangerous thoughts. She is not Talisa and she was only going to be his wife in name. He ignores Walder's grating voice and thinks about whether or not she will want to resume their physical relationship. Nerian had not mentioned anything about marital relations and Robb wonders if she'll let him share her bed even if their is no love between them.

Nerian has to ignore the intense stare of her husband and focuses on what her sister is talking about. Roslyn asks about her wedding night and Nerian blushes at the moments that brought her pleasure. She can't help but to glance at her husband while he talks about horses with her father. She wonders if he'll want to take her again and she is terrified that if she lets him she won't be able to keep herself from developing feelings for her handsome husband.

Roslyn tells her that Robb's uncle Eddmure Tully is interested in marrying her. Nerian can only hope that Roslyn will find love with her future husband. Walder couldn't be happier and didn't mind gloating about his luck to the young wolf. Walder notices the way Robb's icy eyes follows his daughter. The old man knows what desire looks like and that boy is a fool to think that he'll be able to resist Nerian. Walder couldn't resist her mother despite the fact she was a Mexican girl. Nerian has that something special inside her like her mother did and Robb would fall for her sooner or later.

The old man is bursting with satisfaction at the match he's made for his daughter. Walder knew that the moment Robb married Nerian the rest of the men in this town would soon come a calling on his other daughters. If his half breed girl was good enough for a Stark then the rest of them would be good enough too. Women were scarce out west and Walder had a house full of young ladies just ripe for the picking. Soon his bloodline would be connected to all the fine ranch families in the territory and making the right connections can only help his family prosper.

Nerian tears up as she watches her sister leave with her father to town. Nerian gives Robb a forced smile and heads back into the house. She feels utterly alone and wonders if she'll always feel out of place in her new home. For now it's not so bad but once Catelyn Stark returns Nerian and Robb will be moving to a small cabin by the pond and there will be no escaping her brooding husband in such small quarters.

Robb goes back to work and leaves Nerian to do whatever chores Osha tells her needs doing. All he can think about is their discussion at breakfast. He wonders if he can keep up the façade of a newlywed. He just doesn't want Nerian to a expect him to really fall in love with her. Robb decides that there must be some boundaries in place to keep things strictly platonic.

His thoughts are disrupted when one of his ranch hands Jory asks to speak with him. Robb puts down the hammer he was using to fix one of his barbed wire fences and notices the look on the other man's face. What he's about to tell him won't be pleasant. "What's wrong?"

Jory scrubs his face with his hand and decides how he wants to explain this gossip he heard in town. "I was just in town and some of the hands from the other ranches were telling me about how some of the cattle has been going missing. Your father and Jon Arryn was investigating the possibility of rustlers in this part of the territory."

Robb knows all of this already and doesn't understand why Jory seems so upset. Winterfell hasn't lost any cattle so he knows that that can't be the reason. "I know all about that. Father told me and Jon about it before Jon left with uncle Benjen."

"That's not all. That Baratheon prick has been telling everyone in town that your father and Jon Arryn were leaders of an outlaw gang that's been stealing the cattle. He says that's why Winterfell hasn't lost any of their herd. He had the nerve to say that's why your father got killed because his partners in the gang betrayed him and killed him and Jon." Jory can barely get the words out without losing his temper. The young man admired Ned Stark and worked with him since he was a kid.

Robb is so angry he can't seem to find the words to express his outrage. "If I hadn't split from him while tracking the bastard that pushed Bran in front of the stage coach I could've saved him." Jory will always feel guilty for not being there to protect Ned from getting shot.

"That's not your fault. You would've ended up shot too. It's the Lannisters that are to blame. I just don't know how but I got a gut feeling their behind all of it. The missing cattle, Bran's accident and my dad and Jon ending up dead. It all comes back to them." Robb knows that Jory is loyal to his family and he knows he can tell the other man about his suspicions about the Lannisters.

"Aye…I think those bastards probably had the Mayor killed too. I wouldn't put it past those sons of bitches." Jory clenches his hands and he feels the need to punch something.

Robb grabs Jory's shoulder and assures the dark haired man that the Lannisters will get what is coming to them. "Winter is coming. Those lions are gonna curse the day they ever decided to cross us wolves. Were gonna make them pay. Make'em pay for all of it." Jory solemnly nods his head in agreement. Robb knows he can no longer sit idly by and keep pinning for his lost love.

He needs to be the man his father raised him to be. He needs to be the man Winterfell needs him to be. His next duty will be gathering the rest of the northern ranch families and discuss what will need to be done about the Lannisters and their missing cattle. The only way to get that poisonous family out of their land is going to be by force.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF**

**Thanks so much to all that have read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. I'm not too sure about this chapter. I've been busy with my babies so I feel like this is a bit rushed but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**_Chapter 3_**

Catelyn Stark did not know what to make of the charade playing out in front of her eyes. For the past two weeks Robb and Nerian seemed to the outsider a happy newlywed couple. To Catelyn she can easily see the awkward tension between the two. She didn't expect them to be head over heels in love but the extreme politeness the two treated each other with is almost overwhelming. Robb never kisses his bride on the lips. He will stiffly place a quick kiss on Nerian's round cheek and the poor girl looks as if she is holding her breathe trying not feel anything at her husband's touch.

Neither will speak to the other unless someone else is in the room with them and then they will clumsily speak about their day feigning interest in one another. It is almost painful to watch. Catelyn can hardly deal with Robb's struggling marriage when she is busy combating the harsh rumors that blonde monster spread about her husband. The last thing Catelyn needs is to talk to her son about being a proper husband.

With all the bad that has befallen her family Catelyn is hoping to be blessed with an adorable grandchild. As things stand now she will be positively ancient by the time she holds a babe in her arms again. Bran will never give her grandchildren and Sansa will most likely never share the marital bed with her husband. Arya is a spinster in the making with her wild ways and her only hope is Rickon but the boy is far too young.

Robb is pinning away for some dream and ignoring what is right in front of him. Nerian is no great beauty but she is appealing in an exotic way. There is something sultry in her dark looks. She is also very smart and well read. Catelyn can tell the girl knows how to run a household on her own. Talisa seemed more book smart and into her nursing career and Catelyn respects that. But out here on the vast Winterfell ranch a special type of woman is needed. Someone who can do the hard work and survive the harsh winters. Nerian is just that type of girl. If only her son can see that.

After a terribly polite breakfast Catelyn manages to catch Robb before he leaves for his morning chores. "I'm having Hodor and Osha move yours and Nerian's things to the cabin by the pond." The command is clearly heard in her voice.

"It's barely ready." Robb lamely tries to argue with his mother. He knows he will not win but he has to at least try and put up a fight.

"The way you're dragging your feet it never will be. It's about time you stop moping around here and start thinking about the future of this ranch. I'm not getting any younger and Winterfell needs an heir." Catelyn places her hands on her slender waist and stares down her oldest son.

Robb glares at his mother for a moment but there is no real anger behind it. He knows she is right but the move to the cabin will force him to spend time alone with his wife. Something that the young man is trying to avoid for a while longer. "Fine. I'll work on patching the roof today. Send my wife with Osha so she can ready the place for us. I reckon I'll take her to town in a few days for supplies." Robb walks away from his mother with a dark look on his face.

Robb barks orders to his ranch hands and moodily makes his way to the cabin. Grey wind even seems to know that Robb needs space to deal with his conflicting emotions. The dierwolf saunters after the herd doing his best to keep the stranglers together. Robb heads south of the main house towards the pond.

His parents had started out in this cabin before the main house was built. Sansa was just a toddler when they finally moved into the large white house. The cabin was small with only three rooms and a loft. The large main room served as the kitchen and living room. The two other smaller rooms were bedrooms.

Jon had stayed in the loft area of the cabin while he had a room to himself. When he was younger he never understood why Jon didn't share the room with him. He even asked his mother why Jon didn't call her mommy. Robb distinctly remembers the hardened look that took over his mother's face. That's when she told him bastards didn't belong in the family, but Ned Stark refused to have a child with his blood be tossed to an orphanage. Starks always took care of their own.

Robb pushes those memories to the back of his mind and focuses on unloading the wagon. The roof needs patching badly and some of the floor boards are loose. The outside is in need of some deep cleaning and the shutters need fixing. The cabin is not run down it just needs a few repairs to make it livable again. He is dreading having to share such a small space with Nerian. The two manage to avoid each other and only speak when necessary and that suites him just fine.

Robb works on replacing the rotten shingles as Theon parks the wagon he used to bring Osha and Nerian to the cabin. Robb tries to ignore the three of them but the tinkling belle sound of his wife's laughter causes him to almost slip from the roof. His icy gaze is intense as he watches Theon help Nerian from the wagon. Robb doesn't like how long the other man's hands linger on her waist. He tells himself that he's not jealous. It's just not proper for Theon to touch a married woman like that.

Robb continues to glare at the blonde man as he makes a show of helping Nerian with the cleaning supplies she brought with her. The strange unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach does not help his already dark mood. Robb climbs down from the roof and he can hear his wife thank Theon for being so kind. Robb scoffs at how naïve she can be. Theon Greyjoy did not help a lady without expecting something in return.

"What ya doing here Greyjoy? Don't you have some fences that need mending?" Robb's voice is full of gravel as he glares at Theon. The two have hardly spoken since their argument.

Theon ignores Robb and turns his attention back to Nerian. Osha just glares at the blonde man. His smiles have always seemed fake to her. He's tried several times to get Osha to sleep with him but the dark haired woman is no giggling miss straight from the school house. She has lived long enough and been through enough to see in the hearts of men. To her Theon Greyjoy always wants what others have.

He's already fawning over Nerian to get a rise out of Robb and the young wolf is fool enough to take the bait. Osha knows she'll have to keep an eye on the younger girl and make sure Theon keeps his hands to himself. "Have a nice day Miss Nerian. If ya ever need anything just ask and I'll be more than happy to help." Theon tips his Stetson and gives her a wolfish grin and Robb can feel his blood pounding in his ears.

Robb roughly grabs Theon by his arm and drags him away from the cabin. "Take the wagon back and have Hodor come back with the rest of _my wife's_ things."

"Easy there boss man. Just trying to be polite to new little lady of the house." Theon is enjoying ruffling Robb's feathers.

"Just get back to work." Robb shouts over his shoulder as he stomps his way back to the cabin. Nerian stands on the porch with a confused look on her face.

"Stay away from Theon." The tone of Robb's voice causes Nerian to recoil. Robb is furious and the tension of the past few weeks is pushing him to the edge of his already strained patience.

"He was only being a gentleman." Nerian doesn't like being told what she can and cannot do. Nerian is no fool. She knows that Theon was being overly nice to her to get a rise out of Robb. She may be a married woman but a part of her still holds onto girlish daydreams. It's nice to have attention from the opposite sex, especially when her significant other can hardly be bothered to glance her way.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Theon only wants one thing from a female and you were just giggling away like some silly school miss." Robb furiously throws open the cabin door just to release some of the tension he is feeling. He doesn't really want to fight with Nerian but she's there and he really needs to let his anger loose before he goes mad.

Osha takes that as her cue to head back to the main house and get the arguing couple's things. Nerian huff's indignantly and follows her brutish husband into the cabin. She will not be some meek little wife. If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get. "I'm not some dim witted girl, _husband_. You forget who my farther is and the number of brothers I have. I know a smooth talking rake when I see one."

Robb scoffs at his feisty little wife. An image of a stubborn ten year old Nerian with two long inky black braids and a slight gap in her front teeth arguing with Miss Mordane the schoolmarm because the old spinster refused to teach Nerian and her brothers because of their mother flashes through his mind. It seems she has always been fighting for something or other just because of her heritage. Robb can't help but to smirk at the image in his mind. This infuriates Nerian even more.

"I don't give damn what you think you know from some trashy dime novels or watching your brother flirt with the ladies in town. I'm your husband and what I say goes. Stay away from Theon." Robb folds his arms across his chest and glares at his wife.

Nerian's face becomes soft and a deceptively pretty smile graces her rosebud lips. "Well…since you're my husband in name only it shouldn't matter who I keep company with." Nerian spins on her heel to leave but Robb is quick to grab her by the elbow. His grasp is firm and the feel of his rough hand makes Nerian all the more angry.

"Don't touch me." Her voice is low but firm. She will not be manhandled by anyone, including her husband.

His sharp blue eyes are full of fire and Nerian can almost feel the burn of his stare. "I will not be made a fool by you." Robb may not want her but he can't seem to stomach the idea of anyone else having her.

The look of astonishment on Nerian's face causes Robb to loosen the grip he has on her elbow. The tiny brunette puts all her frustration into the slap that stings his handsome face. Robb can only glare at his angry wife. He rubs his cheek trying to ease the bite of her slap.

"You have made a fool of me the moment you called out _her_ name while still inside me!" Nerian can barely contain her hurt and anger but she refuses to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I don't know what kind of woman you think I am but I made my vows to you and I intend to honor them even if you don't."

Robb clenches his jaw and watches as she sweeps out of the cabin in a swirl of yellow gingham and white lace petticoats. He's mad at her but madder at himself. He can barely recognize himself anymore. He was never too hot tempered before but with everything that has happened he just can't seem to let go of all the hurt and pain. The only outlet he's been able to use is his anger. Anger at everything and everyone around him. Even grey wind has been avoiding him the past few days due to his sour disposition. Robb leaves the cabin and goes back to fixing the roof and leaving Nerian to do as she pleases with the cabin.

Nerian ignores her brooding husband as she gathers her cleaning supplies from the porch where Theon left them. Nerian puts on her work apron and proceeds to fill a bucket with water and vinegar so she can scrub the widows, floors and walls. The cabin is not filthy but is dusty from lack of use. Nerian spends the day cleaning and unpacking the trunks and crates that Osha and Hodor bring in the wagon. Osha wants to stay but Nerian wants to be alone so she sends the older woman back to the main house.

Once the cabin is clean the way Nerian likes she begins making dinner, a simple meal of frijoles and flour tortillas. Both she and Robb had forgone lunch because neither wanted to be in the confined space with the other. Nerian ignores her husband as he quietly walks in their small home. He goes to the pump and basin and washes his hands. He dips his faded blue bandana into the cool water and rubs the sweat from his face and neck. Nerian never glances his way.

Robb goes to the large stone hearth and builds up the fire. The nights were getting colder and soon winter would be upon them. The winters in this territory get harsh and bitterly cold. It takes a certain type of person to be able to survive in an environment like that. Robb wearily sits on the old worn out sofa near the fire and watches the flames battle each other.

His anger has faded and all that's left is guilt. He hasn't lived up to his end of their arrangement. He's denied her his friendship and that's all Nerian has asked for. It wasn't much to ask for considering their circumstances. He vows to do better and at least try to get along with his wife so that they can develop a cordial relationship.

"I'm sorry." The words fly out his mouth before he can even think about what to say. Nerian stops rolling out her dough and wipes her flour covered hands on her apron. She turns from the work table and looks long and hard at her husband before saying a word.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Nerian leaves out being sorry for what she said because she wasn't sorry for speaking her mind. Robb nods his head and neither say anything else about their fight. Nerian goes back to rolling out her tortillas and Robb goes about making sure the inside of the cabin didn't need repairs.

Soon dinner is finished and both talk about the need for a kitchen garden in the spring and supplies they'll need before the first snow arrives. The conversation is superficial but it is a start towards the friendship Robb has promised to Nerian. "This is good." Robb rips a piece of his tortilla and dips it into the slightly spicy black beans.

"Thank you. My mother taught me how to make it when I was a little girl." Nerian can feel the ache she always gets when she thinks about her mother. Rosa was beautiful and strong. Her mother was a stranger to this country and treated terribly because she was different. Her mother had few friends and most of Walder's children disliked her.

Nerian knew that her father had paid Rosa's parents a hefty sum for their youngest daughter. Her mother always wanted her to marry for love but a decent gentleman around here would not want to marry a half breed like her. Petyr Baelish had come sniffing around the Twins Ranch when she had turned fifteen. She never did like the way he looked at her on the few occasions her father took her to town. He actually thought her father would sell her to him so she could make him money working on her back.

Nerian can remember his silky words to her father. _She's exotic, men will pay a lot of money for a night with a girl like that. She can make you rich. None of these ranchers will make an honest woman out of her. They'll try to use her and throw her away. I can protect her_. Nerian scoffed at those words as she eavesdropped behind her father's office door. So did her father.

Walder was not a stupid man. He knew what people thought of him and his family but he was not going to sully the Frey name by having any of his daughters bastard or trueborn working as a soiled dove. Walder told the sneaky little man what he could do with his offensive offer and made sure his boys saw the weasel off his land. Nerian had never seen a man ride away so quickly.

Robb finishes his meal and washes up before sliding between the cool sheets of his bed. The last two weeks he has risen early and worked late to avoid as much time spent lying next to Nerian. His mind and heart is with Talisa but his traitorous body finds Nerian's soft curves far too appealing. He hasn't taken her again but he's not sure how much longer he can hold out for. His mother's words keep coming to the forefront of his mind. _Winterfell needs an heir_.

Robb feigns sleep as Nerian slips into their room and quietly undresses behind the privacy screen Osha brought for her. He can hear the splash of water from the wash stand and he swallows roughly picturing her deep caramel skin exposed as she washes up. Nerian is nothing like Talisa and Robb is straining to remember what is was about her that captivated him so much. Talisa was outspoken and intelligent. Her kindness and honesty pulled him in and her elegant beauty captured his heart. But he knew next to nothing about Talisa as a person. She was Doc's niece but that was all he knew. She shared no stories of her past or her family. She was a mystery.

Nerian on the other hand was an open book. He knew her since they were kids in the school house. She's stubborn but fiercely loyal to her family and she has a quite strength that emanates from her very being. He may not have seen her much after she turned fifteen but he still heard news about her family in town. She was not classically beautiful like Talisa or Sansa but she was quite lovely with her raven curls and honey doe eyes.

The movement of the feather mattress brings Robb from his thoughts. The room is cooling down as the fire slowly dies in the hearth. He tries to ignore how his body reacts to the silk feel of her long hair or the scent of the orange blossom soap she favors. The coldness of the room causes Nerian to curl tighter into the covers trying to stay warm. Robb pulls her close and she stiffens for a moment. Once Nerian realizes that Robb is not demanding his marital rights she relaxes in his arms. The warmth of his broad strong body soothes her and sleep finds her easily.

Robb on the other hand is all too aware of his wife as she cuddles closer to his warmth. He closes his eyes and thinks of everything that is dull and boring so he can try to get some sleep. He thinks of Winterfell's cattle and how much land needs plowing and when the winter wheat needs planting. Anything to keep his mind off his little wife and her soft curves. When he has exhausted every thought in his mind he finally drifts off still holding tight to Nerian he tries to convince himself it's just for the body heat.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Tywin Lannister, multi-million dollar oil tycoon is not having a peaceful night. He scowls deeply into the tumbler of bourbon in his hand. He watches as his only daughter arranges her black silk skirts as she takes a seat in the high wing backed chair in his study. He had such high hopes for her and her twin brother. Neither have lived up to their potential and his dwarf son has always been a disappointment for him.

"I've arranged a marriage for you. You're to marry Loras Tyrell." Tywin is nothing if not straight to the point. There is no use in small talk. Cersi will do as he says or she'll suffer the consequences.

The cool blonde gives nothing away as she eyes her father. Her posture is impeccable as she clasps her smooth hands in her lap. Just a slight turn down of the corners of her mouth is the only indication she is not pleased with this news. She knows Tywin Lannister does not believe in childish tantrums.

"No." Cersi does not cower at the glare of her father. She has become quite accustomed to his disapproving looks.

Tywin places his glass on the smooth dark glossy mahogany desk and gives his daughter a stern look. "I was not asking you. I'm telling you what to do. It seems you can't keep this family in order so I must do damage control." The old man is none too pleased with his daughter and her offspring, namely Joffery.

"I'm still in mourning or have you forgotten." Her voice is even but there is a sharpness to her words.

Tywin scoffs at his daughter as if she really cares if her oaf of a husband is rotting in the ground. "You'll do as you're told or you'll be cut off from everything."

Cersi smiles coldly at her father. "I'm a rich widow." Tywin pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. Cersi has always been willful.

"For how long? You do realize that Stannis is coming here from North Carolina to contest Robert's will or have you forgotten that Ned Stark sent him a telegraph exposing your children's paternity." Tywin is past furious. He has spent a pretty penny trying to keep his children's sins from being exposed but time was not on his side.

Cersi stands and stiffly walks to the wet bar in her father's study. She pours herself a double bourbon and takes a deep sip from her glass. She savors the burn of the alcohol as it warms her from the inside out. "You have money. Buy a judge and he won't win."

"We're broke. The wells have dried up. Only three are left and that will barely cover our expenses for a year. We need the Tyrell's money. You need to wed the boy and get with child. After that you can do as you please." Tywin walks over to his daughter and forces her to look at him.

"I don't believe you. What about the money from the bank?" Cersi is not going to be fooled by her father. She was forced to marry the first time but not again.

"I don't care what you believe girl. The bank is borrowing the money from the customers. Once those dirt farmers start asking for their money we won't have a dime." Tywin slams his hand down onto the smooth surface of the bar making the glass decanters clink. Cersi turns away and takes another drink. The moonlight from the window illuminates her shiny blonde locks and smooth porcelain skin. The deep black of her dress contrasts with her fair coloring and makes her seem like an otherworldly queen.

"If that damn boy of yours left Ned Stark alone we wouldn't be in this mess. Now we have a pack of wolves after us. Don't think for one moment they're not plotting against us. You know those northern Ranchers will band together. They already suspect we're involved with the cattle rustlers." Tywin sighs deeply. If only that horrid grandson of his didn't have his man shoot Ned Stark in the back of his head they wouldn't have to deal with the northerners.

Tywin takes a seat at his desk gestures for Cersi to be seated. She finishes her drink and pours another before settling back in her seat. "Joffrey is marrying Margery. That should be enough of a connection to the Tyrells."

The old man gives her a hard look. "Loras is sole heir to the Highgarden estate. You will marry him and secure our future with his child. If not I won't help you when Stannis arrives with his red mistress and runs you out of town like the Targaryens. I have my spies and I know he'll arrive by the end of the month. You have until then to decide." He picks up his pen and dips it into his inkwell and begins writing. Cersi knows when she is being dismissed.

The blonde beauty rises gracefully and leaves her father's office. What Tywin doesn't know is that Cersi has her own plans for dealing with the Starks and Stannis. Winter may be coming but a lioness does not cower in the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF**

**I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. I'm sorry I couldn't reply personally but I've been terribly busy with my new baby boy. I trully appreciate all the positive remarks. They keep me on track with this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

_Chapter 4_

Nerian can't help but to stare at her husband as he lifts the heavy sacks of sugar, flour and salt into the back of their wagon. The way the muscles in his arms and shoulders move with ease seems very appealing to her and she must remind herself that this man was not interested in her in that way and to not get her hopes up. He may hold her at night but that is only practical because of the cold. He can't seem to get far enough away from her when the morning comes.

Nerian turns away quickly before Robb can catch her ogling him. Their friendship has developed quickly. Robb has even asked her thoughts about what to talk about during the upcoming meeting with the northern ranchers. Nerian is pleased that her husband values her insight and treats her like an equal but there is still a small part of her that wishes he would treat her like a real wife and not a companion.

Nerian busies herself by looking at the new hats in the milliner's window. "Hello Mrs. Stark." A soft voice from behind catches her off guard. It takes a moment for Nerian to realize that the person is referring to her.

"Oh…hello Miss Tyrell. How is your family?" Nerian greets Margery Tyrell and the honey haired beauty smiles widely. The blue of her taffeta bustled dress make her eyes pop. Her lovely mink shawl costs more than Nerian's whole wardrobe. Nerian feels self-conscious in her simple grey muslin work dress and navy blue flannel shawl.

"They are quite well. How is married life treating you? I'm rather curious since I'm to be married soon." Margery seems always to be smiling or in a happy mood. She has been that way since they were school girls.

Nerian can't help but to glance towards her husband. He's talking to Mr. Varys the mercantile owner. The bald man seems to know everyone's business in town and always likes to share his thoughts about peoples' private matters. Nerian shivers at the thought of what he might know about her and Robb.

Margery looks towards the two men and also gives Robb an approving glance. Nerian feels all the more inferior next to Margery. "It's been very different from what I imagined." Nerian tries not to let her disappointment show.

Margery has always been kind to Nerian and the two spoke to each other quite often during school recess and after church. She was one of the few girls in school that did not shun her. It's been a while since they've actually spent any time together since Nerian's father decided to keep her home more because of that meeting with Petry Baelish.

"I suppose it never really is." Margery suddenly smiles very widely. "You must come to have tea at my grandmother's today. Sansa will be there." Her exuberance is almost contagious. Nerian hesitates for a moment. She's not sure if she really wants to talk about her marriage issues in front of her sister-in-law.

Before Nerian can reply Margery is walking briskly towards Robb and the tiny brunette must practically run to catch up to her friend. "Mr. Stark…I hope you don't mind but I must insist that Nerian have tea at my grandmother's today with Sansa and I. It's been ages since I spent any time with her." Margery is naturally beguiling and it's hard to deny her anything.

Robb greets Margery politely and Nerian is suddenly jealous. She can't help but to notice how well Robb and Margery look standing together. She is graceful and elegant in her expensive store bought dress and imported leather boots. Nerian's family was in no way destitute but her father never allowed his daughters to dress in an ostentatious way.

Robb smiles a little hesitantly before grabbing Nerian by the elbow and taking her aside. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." He's so close all Nerian has to do is tilt her head up and their lips would be touching. The scent of the black licorice he favors and the sandalwood soap he uses overwhelms her. For a moment she relishes his firm but gentle touch before steeling her heart once again.

"It's fine. I haven't socialized since our wedding. It'll be nice to have some time away from the cabin." Nerian's honey eyes are filled with so many emotions that Robb feels like he'll get lost in them if he doesn't look away. The feeling is disconcerting. He releases his wife and tells Margery that he'll be by her grandmother's in an hour and a half to pick up Nerian.

Margery smiles triumphantly and laces her arm with Nerian's and all but drags the brunette down the plank walkway towards the nicer part of town. Robb can't help but notice how different the two woman are. Margery is more like Talisa with her elegant words and fancy dresses. Nerian however grows prettier each passing day with her simple beauty like a field of wildflowers in the summer or the sparkling first snow of winter.

"Mr. Stark you almost forgot this." Varys hands Robb a parcel from Boston. Bran has been corresponding with an old professor studying ways to correct his condition. He didn't like the idea but his mother didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you." Robb turns to place the package in the wagon when the bald man looks as if he has something to say. Robb looks skeptically at the mercantile owner.

"Your wife is quite different. She's certainly a one of a kind lady in these parts." Varys folds his hands in front of his round belly and his silky words have Robb narrowing his eyes. "It's just that someone with her type of beauty can be very desirable for some…if you know what I mean."

"What are you getting at?" Robb's voice rumbles like thunder before a storm. Something about what this man is saying does not sit well with the young wolf.

"You know Mr. Baelish was very put out that he could not acquire the girl from her father. She would have fetched quite the pretty penny working for him. Men around here don't always want what they can get at home." Varys is very good at getting into the middle of all the goings on in the territory. "Alas Walder Frey may be many things but he is not stupid. Marrying her to you was the best thing for his family."

"Why are you telling me this?" Robb clenches his fists trying to ease the tension in his body.

"Like I said Mr. Stark, Baelish was very upset about losing the girl. He owns many brothels in this territory. It would be very easy for a girl to go missing in these parts. I suggest you keep a good eye on your pretty little wife." With that statement the bald man retreats to his mercantile to conduct his business and discover more town gossip.

Robb stares after the man and his warning chills him down to the bone. The fact that Varys was telling him this meant that others were talking about his wife. Robb hops into his wagon and heads for his Aunt Lysa's boarding house. He promised his mother he would check in on her while he was in town. Robb has a feeling that little finger will be there as well.

Nerian laughs softly as Mrs. Olenna Tyrell talks about some of the other ladies in town. The old woman says whatever is on her mind and doesn't care who she offends. Sansa nibbles on a second lemon cake while Margery sips her tea. Nerian feels light and carefree for the first time in weeks. It's been a while since she's enjoyed the company of females. Roslyn is so busy with Eddmure and his courting her that Nerian has barely seen her sister.

The Tyrell home is large and beautifully decorated. The formal sitting room where they are having tea is decorated in several shades of green. The walls are covered with moss green damask and the dark glossy wood floors add warmth to the room. The couches and chairs are upholstered in a dark green velvet. There are crystal vases of deep red roses all over the room and the scent of the flowers hangs heavy in the air. The large curved windows lets in all the natural light and the massive fireplace with the white mantel is the focal point of the room.

Nerian has never felt so out of place but very welcomed at the same time. Margery is a wealthy young woman but she has never let that define who she is. She is ambitious but very kind and clever. She is not afraid to go after what she wants. Nerian has always admired that about her.

"Now tell me Mrs. Stark how is that husband of yours treating you? I tell you if I was fifty years younger I'd snatch him up for myself." Nerian's eyes go wide and she gives Sansa a quick glance. The young red head just smiles softly as if she is use to such outbursts.

"Oh…um…he's very kind to me. He treats me well." Nerian sips her tea from the dainty white china cup to keep from having to say anything else. There isn't really anything else she can say. Though Robb is nice with her and is always respectful there is no passion in their marriage. It is more of a business arrangement. The older woman eyes her carefully.

"Well, my dear those are hardly words a newlywed women should be using to describe her husband. What about the passion or the romance? Does he make you want to never leave the bedroom again or is he lacking in that capacity?" Nerian can feel her cheeks burn and she stares at her hands to keep from looking at anyone for fear they will see the pain in her eyes.

"Grandmother!" Margery scolds the older woman but Mrs. Tyrell ignores her granddaughter's admonishing looks.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. We're all women here and no one will ever tell what you say here." Olenna can be bold but she is genuinely concerned.

"You must tell her or she'll never let it go. Believe me, she has gotten me to admit many things that I have kept to myself." Sansa gives Nerian a meaningful look. Her mother has voiced her concern for her brother's marriage the last time they had visited with each other.

Nerian blinks away her tears. "It's not a real marriage. We're more like business partners I suppose. At least that's how it feels." Nerian sighs with relief and sinks back into the soft plush chair as if all the tension has melted from her body. Saying the words to someone else has lifted a weight she has been carrying with her for the last few weeks.

Sansa squeezes her hand with sisterly affection and Nerian lets everything spill from her heart. All the confusion and anger just flies out of her mouth as she describes the awkward relationship she has with her husband. The only thing she keeps to herself is the memory of her disastrous wedding night. That is something she just can't share with anyone.

Margery tries to give her advice but she has never had a problem attracting the opposite sex. Olenna gives her a long hard stare. "What you need to do is stop feeling sorry for yourself. Do you want more from your marriage?" All Nerian can do is nod her head.

"Then I suggest you have your husband thinking of you all day and not pinning after another woman." Olenna looks at each girl and gets ready to dispense some womanly knowledge. "I'm going to give you advice my mother gave me and I'll have you know it served me well in my marriage. A woman must be a lady in all things except in the marital bed. It's there you must be as wonton as a soiled dove." Nerian and Sansa both blush furiously and even Margery looks a little pink in the cheeks.

"Men are simple creatures, girls. You fill their bellies and warm their beds and they will never stray. When I was younger and heard that my sister was to marry the man I wanted, I made sure that man could only think of me and not my sister. You must seduce a man in order to keep a man." The older woman sips her tea and continues to instruct Nerian on how to make her husband think only of her.

By the time Robb picks Nerian up from the Tyrells she can barely look him in the eye. There is no way she can do the things that Mrs. Tyrell told her to do. Robb is not sure why Nerian blushes and avoids his eyes every time he tries to talk to her. He leaves her to her thoughts and thinks back to his encounter with Petry Baelish at his aunt's boarding house.

Robb can't stand that smug little man and the thought of him coming near any of the women in his family makes his blood boil. It took two of his hired thugs to keep him from knocking that smug smirk from his face. He knew he'd have to talk to his mom about how little finger is trying to get the boarding house from his Aunt Lysa to turn it into another brothel.

Once they reach Winterfell Robb feels more at ease. From now on he's going to make sure Grey Wind stays with Nerian when he's not around. Shaggy dog and Nymeria will have to tend to the herd for now. Nerian climbs down from the wagon before Robb can help her. She's not sure she can take the feel of his large hands on her waist at the moment.

Robb doesn't say anything but he can tell something is on her mind. If it's important he knows she will tell him eventually. The rest of the day is uneventful. Robb works the fields and takes care of the herd with his ranch hands. Nerian does the laundry, cooks dinner and does some mending after they share a quiet meal. Robb watches Nerian go to their shared room and he gives her time to get ready for bed.

Once he notices she turns the oil lamp light low he makes his way to the bedroom. He washes up quickly at the washstand and pulls on his nightshirt. He usually sleeps in only his linen drawers but since he's sharing a bed he uses the uncomfortable garment. He climbs into his warm bed and lies on his back next to Nerian.

He usually waits for Nerian to fall into a deep sleep before pulling her into his arms. He won't admit to himself that he enjoys the feel of her soft body. Instead he tells himself it's just for the extra warmth on these cold nights. In the morning he practically jumps out of bed because he doesn't want his wife to know just how much she affects him.

This night however is not like the others. As soon as he reaches for his wife he can feel nothing but smooth warm skin. His gasp of surprise causes Nerian to sit up quickly and the thick quilt falls from her shoulders leaving her completely exposed. Robb can't stop staring at her and for a moment all thoughts escape his mind.

Nerian doesn't move to cover herself. She bites her bottom lip and tries to not feel embarrassed. His silence is unnerving. "What are you doing?" Robb finally manages to say.

Heat rises into her cheeks. So much for not feeling embarrassed. Forcing her voice to remain steady, she answers him. "I thought you might want to come together again. You know as man and wife…?"

He shifts away from her and Nerian grabs the quilt and covers herself while willing her tears not to fall. She scolds herself for ever listening to that old woman. This man clearly wants nothing to do with her and he's told her that on more than one occasion. She has never felt as foolish in her life as she does now.

Robb's face is blank and she cannot read what his expression means. If she could she might be able to tell what he is thinking, but as it is, she has no clue what his thoughts are. Nerian holds her breath and waits for him to say something.

Robb avoids looking directly at her and runs his hand through his dark auburn curls causing them to become unruly. "I don't know what to say. I…think we should wait a little longer. I just need more time." _More time to stop thinking of Talisa_. Robb didn't think he could take Nerian again and not let Talisa's name slip from his lips. "Please but on your nightgown before you get cold."

Though his tone is gentle his words pierce Nerian's heart. She mutely climbs out of bed and pulls on her nightgown. Returning to bed, she turns away from Robb, unable to face him. Try as she might the traitorous tears slip down her round cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispers. _You are hurting me_, she thinks. "I'm sorry." Robb sighs not sure if it matters anymore how many times he says the words. He doesn't say anything else the rest of the night.

Robb pats Grey Wind and gives him strict orders not to leave Nerian's side this morning. He couldn't feel worse if he tried. He knew it took a lot of courage for Nerian to do what she did the night before. He knows he made her cry and he hates himself for it. She didn't voice a single complaint this morning. She simply went about her morning chores as if nothing happened the night before.

Her actions reminded him of the day after their wedding. The way she managed to collect herself and be strong made him all the more ashamed of himself. He didn't deserve her. The truth of the matter is he wanted nothing more than to have his way with her when he saw just how tempting she looked naked in their bed.

Desire for Nerian wars with the love he still clings to for Talisa. He had made a vow to Talisa to love only her and that they would be a family one day and apart of him still can't let that go. Nerian emerges from the cabin looking sad but pretty. A silver pail hangs from her finger tips as she pulls her wool shawl tighter around her shoulders. The air is a bit nippy but still pleasant enough to enjoy being outdoors. The sky is grey and a bit cloudy, there might be rain.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Robb's hoping to ease the pain he's caused her by trying to sound upbeat and friendly. He watches her walk down the stairs of the porch and femininity flows naturally from her creating an awareness deep within him. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

She stops just in front of him and she smells like orange blossoms and cinnamon and a few strands of black hair escapes the bun at the nape of her neck. Nerian pushes the wayward strands behind her ears and gives him a forced smile. "I'm going to pick the last of the blackberries and raspberries. I plan on canning them later for winter."

"Grey Wind will go with you. You shouldn't be alone." Robb doesn't know how to fix this mess he's made but he'll do everything he can to bring back some of the pleasantness they've shared the past few weeks.

She nods but refuses to look in his direction. The rift between them is growing wider by the minute as guilt, fear, and regret seeps into their marriage. Grey Wind hurries after Nerian as she walks past the pond and down towards the tree lined pasture where there are plenty of blackberry and raspberry bushes waiting to be picked. Robb leaves for the main house to take care of some business and to go over the books with his mother.

The day stretches on and Robb is longing for a hot meal and a soft bed. The rain started a few hours ago and Robb needs to head back to the cabin to check on Nerian. She hasn't come to the main house all day and he knows it's because he is here. Catelyn doesn't say a word. The two of them need to work out their problems on their own just like her and Ned had to.

Robb ruffles Arya's hair as he passes her on her way to the kitchen. He hugs Rickon and reminds him to be a good boy. Bran and he already had a long talk after he gave him his parcel from Boston. Catelyn hugs her son and reminds him to tell Nerian she is needed at the main house tomorrow to work on getting ready for the upcoming winter.

Robb pulls the collar of his coat up and pulls his Stetson down to keep the rain from falling in his face. The rain is really coming down by the time he reaches the cabin. He notices immediately that there is no light coming from the cabin and there is no smoke from the chimney. A chill runs down his spine that has nothing to do with the rain.

He burst through the door and no trace of his wife can be found. The house is exactly as it was since he left that afternoon. By his calculations she's been gone five to six hours. Grey Wind is missing too and he's not sure if that's a good thing or not. Robb grabs his trusty colt .45 and stuffs some bullets into his pocket as he runs out the door. The last he saw her was when she was headed towards the Forrest past the south pasture. The trees are thick and it's easy for a person to get lost if they're not paying attention to where they're going.

Robb refuses to entertain the thought that someone has taken her like Varys has suggested. Why didn't he just tell her to stay home? He knew there could be rain and the storms can go from mild to fierce in a matter of moments out here on the vast prairie.

The rain is heavy and cold as ice. He's soak through by the time he makes it to the edge of the woods. His denim pants stick to his legs and his coat feels ten pounds heavier but he knows he has to get to Nerian before the night comes and the temperature drops drastically. Robb curses himself for not getting some of the hands to help look for her but there is no time to go back to the main house to get help.

Robb desperately shouts her name against the loud roar of the rainfall. He trudges through the water soaked earth and continues to yell out her name. Finally after what feels like an eternity a loud howl from the left of him catches his attention. He can barely make out the large grey lump huddled under a massive tree. Robb's legs are burning but he forces his way towards the two soaked figures.

Grey Wind has curled himself around Nerian's shaking form to try and keep her warm. Robb has never been so relieved to see the dierwolf. He bends down as Grey Wind gets up from his protective embrace. His heart aches at the sight of his wife soaked and barely conscious. He could never live with himself if she didn't survive this. "I need you to stand up. Can you do that?"

Nerian can barely nod her head. She tries to get up but the weight of her dress and petticoats makes it difficult. The rain has soak through every layer of clothing making it hard for her to move. She barely made it to the tree with how heavy the dress has become. Robb reaches under her dress and rips at her petticoats hoping to remove the sopping wet fabric. He manages to free her from the offending garments and lifts her tiny shaking body.

Grey wind has kept a steady pace with them and makes sure they don't get lost on the way to the cabin. By the time they reach the cabin Nerian is barely conscious and her lips have turned blue. As soon as they are through the door Robb hastily throws some logs into the fireplace to make a fire and soon the living room warms up. He quickly gathers the quilts from his bed.

Nerian violently shakes as Robb practically rips the dress from her body. He cuts the strings of her corset and quickly removes every piece of wet clothing from her and then himself. Soon he has them both under the quilts and as close to the fireplace they can safely be. Nerian shivers uncontrollably and Robb pulls her closer trying to warm them both up.

He pulls the pins from her drenched hair and lets the tangled mass of black curls free to dry. Robb rubs her back and arms as her tremors lessen. Nerian looks up at him with blurry eyes and her head lolls to the side as if it's taking all her energy to stay awake. "SSSo ttthis is wwhat I hhhave to dddo to ggget yyyou to bbbe nnnaked wwwith mmee." Her teeth chatter as she tries to speak.

Robb chuckles lowly at how that is what she chooses to say at a time like this. "What am I going to do with you?" Robb pulls the quilts tighter around them and Nerain lets her head rest on his bare chest as he hums a soothing song to help her fall asleep.

"_You could love me_." Nerain mumbles softly as she drifts off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm happy y'all are enjoying my story. I really appreciate all the feedback. I'm hoping you guys like this next chapter. **

_Chapter 5_

Montana Territory 1871,

The sun is setting and casting a rosy glow about the dusty no name town. Jon Snow didn't think he would be spending his evening getting ready to have a shootout with some sloppy drunk. All Jon wants to do is drink a glass of Kentucky's finest bourbon, take a hot bath and sleep on a real bed. Instead he was still covered in dust from his long ride and thirsty all because some dirty cowboy didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

Jon isn't sure why he got himself involved but it probably has to do with his mysterious mother. Jon has a soft spot for saloon girls, seeing as his mother was once one. At least that's what he's been told over the years. His father never did have the chance to have that talk with him about the woman that gave him life.

So now instead of settling in for a quiet night in a clean room reading the letter from his brother Robb that has been burning a hole in his saddle bag, he's getting ready to kill another man. Jon can feel the tension that always seems to take over him right before he draws his trusty colt. The evening is cool and there's a slight breeze sending some dust and tumbleweeds swirling about the near empty main road.

All the respectable folks are tucked nicely away in their tidy little homes. Out here are the drunks, card sharps, cowboys and the ladies that work at the saloon. Jon takes a deep breath as his calloused hand hovers over his revolver strapped to his hip. A bead of sweat travels down the back of his neck making him very aware of his surroundings.

The grimy drunkard sways and glares at the dark haired man. He can hardly make out the law man's face under his black Stetson. The kid needed to mind his business and he was going to teach him a lesson. So what if he was a little rough with that skinny wench. It was her job to please him any way he saw fit. It's what he paid for. The ticking of the clock tower drowns out the ruckus from the saloon.

The fateful strike of the hour rings out loudly signaling the moment to draw. Suddenly everything slows down for Jon as he draws his gun. The familiar cool weight in his hand is all he can focus on. A crowd has formed by the saloon doors and everyone seems to be holding their breaths. As he pulls the trigger the world goes silent and what feels like an eternity is only a mere moment.

Jon can feel the searing burn as a single bullet grazes his arm. He can feel the warm sticky blood seep from the wound soaking his shirt sleeve but his grey eyes never move from the fallen body of the dirty cowboy. He lay in a crumpled heap of dusty leather and denim. His brown cowboy hat lay listlessly besides him. The smell of liquor, sweat and blood overwhelms the oldest Stark boy. Taking a life was never a pleasant thing and Jon never enjoyed doling out justice this way but the other man had given him no choice.

The greedy scavengers strip the body of any coin and valuables the man had before his buddies drag him to the undertaker. Jon can feel the burning pain in his arm and he makes his way back into the saloon for that glass of whiskey. The little scrawny saloon girl in her worn blue corset and torn shawl gives Jon a thankful look before disappearing up the stairs with a burly card sharp who has paid for her time.

Jon nods at the girl before throwing back a shot of bourbon. The barkeep hands him the bottle and tells him to pick a girl to warm his bed for the night. Jon accepts the bottle but refuses the soiled dove. The only girl he's ever loved is Ygritte and she has disappeared into the west leaving an emptiness that no other woman can seem to fill. Jon makes it to the wash room and is thankful for the old lady that fills the tub for him.

He tips her a nickel and she gives him a toothless grin as she hands him some clean cloths and some needle and thread to tend to his wound. Jon strips his dirty clothes and slides into the clean warm water. He takes the bottle of bourbon and takes a swig before pouring some on the nasty gash in his right arm. The sting from the alcohol reminds him just how dangerous the west can be.

The little old lady comes back with a young girl no older than Arya with ashy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that look as if they've seen much too much for a girl her age. They gather his dirty clothes and take them to the tin wash tub to clean for him and he tips the girl another nickel. She gives him a shy smile and the dimples in her cheeks and her matted curls make her seem like a discarded porcelain doll.

As the pair scrub the dirt from his clothes he goes about stitching his wound. Jon bites down on his leather belt as he pulls the black thread taut through his skin. The whiskey has help to dull the pain slightly. The young girl comes closer and frowns at the uneven stiches and takes a seat on the stool next to the tub. She shoos his hands away and keeps her eyes averted from Jon's exposed chest. This is probably not the first time she has done such a procedure.

This sad little girl makes Jon very grateful that Arya and Sansa never had to endure such things. They will always have Winterfell as their home and would never have to be sold to a brothel to be trained to eventually become a prostitute. With the right family this broke down angel in her faded purple dress could have been a lovely young lady stitching flowers on a lace trimmed handkerchief and not sewing up battered men above a saloon.

She quietly continues the stitches which are much better than any he could ever do. Suddenly Jon is struck by a memory of Sansa doing embroidery with her slender fingers never messing up a stich. That was a time long past and none of the Starks will ever know that kind of peace again. The old woman with her thread bare bonnet and gnarled hands hangs his clothes to dry and leaves with the girl to give him some private time.

The water has become tepid and Jon finishes washing the last of the grime from his body. He wraps the surprisingly soft towel around his waist and gathers his damp clothes, boots and hat. Jon drapes his wet things over a chair by the small fireplace in his room before laying on the lumpy mattress. He takes another swig of bourbon and finally musters up enough energy to read his brother's letter. Arya has probably added a small note for him too.

Jon reads the letter a second time before he could finally believe the words his brother had written. His brother had married Walder Frey's Mexican daughter. Jon can clearly remember the girl. She had been forced to sit in the back of the school room with the bastards like him and Ramsey Bolton. Even when she was treated so poorly by others Nerian had remained kind to every one including him. Jon smiles lightly at the memory of her following him around for a while like a love sick puppy.

He knew she had a crush on him but he couldn't bear to hurt her feelings so he just stayed quiet and pretended to not notice how she looked at him and blushed whenever he spoke with her. Neiran was pretty and sweet but he had only eyes for Ygritte with her flaming red hair and smooth pale skin. A wild beauty he could never tame.

After Jon finishes his letter he decides it's time to visit Winterfell and pay his respects to his father and Jon Arryn. He hopes Catelyn won't be too harsh with him while he visits with his siblings. Jon's not sure if he'll be welcome there now that his father is not there to temper her coldness towards him.

Jon clears his mind and pushes those thoughts away. He settles into bed for some much needed rest. He has a long ride ahead of him if he wants to make it to Winterfell before the first snow falls.

_**Winterfell Ranch 1871**_,

Nerian huffs and folds her arms across her chest making the tops of her breasts peak out from her nightgown. Robb tries not to stare but ever since that night of the rainstorm he is very much aware of how full and soft his wife's breast are. It's been a week and a half and Nerian is still recovering from the cold she caught from the storm. She had been feverish for two days and Robb was so worried that he never left her side.

Now she wants to leave the cabin and do her daily chores but Robb is not having any of it. Doc Luwin hasn't given her the all clear just yet and so Robb is making Nerian stay in bed. "I'm fine. I don't need to stay in bed. I'm going mad just sitting here and doing nothing." Nerian glares at her husband but she looks more like an angry kitten.

Robb sits on the bed and takes her small hand. Lately Nerian has noticed that her husband has become more tactile with her and she doesn't know what to make of that. Before he made sure to avoid as much physical contact with her as humanly possible. Now Robb seems to find any excuse to touch her. She's confused and unsure about this change in their marriage.

"It's only for a few days more. Doc will be here at the end of the week and I'm sure he'll say you'll be fully recovered by then." Robb watches his wife frown as she seems to deflate as her stubbornness subsides.

"Fine…but can I at least get dressed and leave this room? I promise not to leave the living room." She looks at him with large shiny honey eyes and pouts her rosebud lips. It's impossible for him to say no when she's looking at him like that.

"Alright. Osha will be here later to do some cleaning and cooking for you. Just rest and stay by the fire." Before Robb can get up Nerian throws her arms around his neck and hugs him happily. It's the first time she has ever shown him such uninhibited affection.

"Oh…" Nerian pulls away but Robb doesn't let her go. They are nose to nose and for the first time in a long time Robb does not compare Nerian to Talisa. In fact Talisa doesn't even cross his mind. Robb can see the light dusting of freckles across her nose and the citrus smell of her favorite soap is enticing. He runs his rough thumb across the apple of her round cheek. Her caramel skin is smooth and soft.

Robb licks his lips as he watches Nerian's thick lashes brush the tops of her cheeks as she blinks slowly. He's thinking about kissing her. He wants to kiss her but isn't sure it's the right time. Everything is so confusing at the moment. He leans in slightly fully intending to claim her lips as his own. Nerian's eyes flutter shut in anticipation because she can feel his need for the kiss as much as her own.

"Hello? I come bearing gifts" Margery's sing song voice breaks the delicious tension between Nerian and Robb. The moment is gone and Robb silently curses the elegant young lady. Nerian looks as disappointed as he feels. Robb releases his wife and quickly leaves their room before he does something completely inappropriate in front of company.

Robb grabs his coat and hat and barks a harsh greeting to Margery on his way out the door. The honey haired lady arches a well-groomed eyebrow at the Stark man as he stomps through the door in a frustrated mood. Margery finds Nerian staring out the window looking quite put out. "Did I interrupt something?"

Nerian sighs heavily. "Yes, no…I don't know. I think he was going to kiss me." Nerian gets up from her bed and goes to the wardrobe to pick out a simple yellow work dress. Margery looks apologetic as she helps Nerian into her corset and dress.

Margery smiles and practically drags Nerian to the small couch in the living room. "I'm sorry if I ruined the moment." She says as she arranges the skirts of her lavender satin gown. Margery removes her soft grey gloves and unpacks the small crate she has brought with her.

She hands Nerian a dime novel, some ribbons, and box of lemon drops. "There is also an apple pie Lacey our cook made for you. I told grandmother how much you enjoyed it the other day at tea and she made sure to have an extra one made for me to bring today." Nerian thanks Margery for her kindness.

"So tell me more about this almost kiss." Margery's eye sparkle with mischief. Nerian proceeds to tell her friend everything that led up to the almost kiss as Margery calls it.

"I'm not sure what to make of anything anymore. Before the rain storm he was cold as ice but now…he's changed somehow. It feels different. I can't explain it." Nerian isn't sure if Robb is truly over Talisa yet. She wonders if her marriage will always have three people in it.

"I'm sure things will work out in the end. He knows how you feel and eventually he'll have to make a choice. Either he chooses a future with you or to hold on to the past with her." Margery decides to change the subject and reminds Nerian not to forget about the harvest social on Saturday. It's the day every family in the territory gets together to celebrate before the first snow arrives. It's there that Margery and Joffrey will official announce their engagement now that Cersei's mourning period is almost over.

"Do you love him?" Nerian feels silly for asking but she suspects Margery is marrying Joffrey because of her family and not because of love.

Margery gives Nerian a sad smile. "Love isn't for girls like me. We marry for connections and money." Margery wants to believe in love but from what she has witnessed love just causes trouble.

"Don't you want to fall in love someday?" Nerian knows she's not one to judge. Her father arranged her marriage but she's still hoping to have her husband's heart someday. She couldn't imagine marrying someone like Joffrey just because of his family and wealth. Nerian is suddenly happy that she is stuck with Robb.

"No." Margery is realistic about her future. She was never prone to the same daydreams as other girls her age. Princes and knights in shining armor were never for her. She did not want a castle. She wanted a large white house and Joffrey with his family name and Lannister wealth would get her there.

The two turn their conversation to more mundane things. Nerian promises not to miss the festivities on Saturday and sees Margery to her buggy. Nerian spends the rest of the afternoon sewing and thinking. If only things had been simple from the beginning between her and Robb. Nerian is almost jealous of Roslyn and her courting with Eddmure. Nerian didn't get to experience that. Her father arranged everything and a few days after Robb returned from the cattle drive she was married.

Neiran didn't get the walks through the park or the picnics after church. She didn't get family dinners or stolen kisses on the porch swing. She got a man in love with someone else. A man who didn't know she existed till the day they got married.

Robb can barely concentrate on fixing his fences when his mind is so full of Nerian. He didn't know when or how but he was falling fast for this woman and he wasn't sure he liked that. This whole week as she lay sick in their bed he kept thinking that he couldn't let things keep going on the way they were without fixing what was wrong between them. He wants nothing more than to be the husband she deserves.

Robb takes a moment and tries to picture Talisa and the last time he saw her. It takes longer than he likes to bring up the image of her lovely face but when he does he feels nothing. The ache in his chest is gone and the intense longing for her is nowhere to be found. His anger takes over him quickly as he pounds the wooden stake harder into the ground. How could he be so fickle in love? How could he just let the feel of a soft body and sweet smelling hair turn his heart away from his one true love?

Robb continues to pummel the wooden stake as he tries to pinpoint the moment Nerian managed to wiggle her way into his heart and eclipse the love he felt for Talisa. The more he thinks about Nerian the more frustrated he becomes. Nothing makes sense and all he wants right now is for his brother Jon to be here and give him his advice. Robb knew Jon would be able to make sense of the mess he's made. Jon with his quiet and serious nature would know the right thing to do. Without him here Robb is feeling lost and foolish.

Jon would have surely given him a smack on the back of the head and told him that he's ruining his chance at a happy future by holding on to the past. It's so easy for everyone to tell him to give Talisa up and to move on but how can he do that? No one told him how to move on. They just told him to let her go but how does one go about letting love go?

The more Robb thinks the more confused he gets. He spends the rest of his day trying to forget everything and everyone. By the time he reaches the cabin he's sweaty and worn out from mindlessly pounding wooden stakes into the cold ground. His muscles ache and hands are red and sore. If he hadn't been wearing gloves his hands would be raw and blistered.

The pain is almost welcomed by Robb. It gives himself something else to focus on instead of his strained marriage. Robb makes his way through the cabin door and he finds Nerian in the chair by the fire sewing with Grey Wind curled by her feet. It seems the direwolf has become attached to the new Mrs. Stark. Nerian gets up and puts her sewing into a basket by the chair. Grey Wind lifts his massive head for a moment before deeming them both not interesting enough to stay awake for and continues to nap by the fire.

Robb removes his hat and washes his hands and face at the pump and basin in the kitchen. Nerian seems nervous as she wrings her hands while she patiently waits for Robb to finish washing up. As soon as Robb turns his attention towards his wife she's standing right in front of him. He looks at her and notices her hair is down and he likes the way the heavy black curls fall down her back.

Before Robb can say a word Nerian fists the front of his red flannel shirt and pulls his face towards her own. Her lips are soft and warm and it takes a moment for Robb to realize that she's kissing him. For a moment all he can do is stand still with his arms at his side. Nerian is persistent and her lips demand compliancy from his. Before long Robb regains his senses and wraps his long arms around her soft womanly waist bringing her closer to his broad body.

Nerian melts into him as his lips mold perfectly to her own. The kiss lasts longer than she has thought possible and Robb is stealing the breath from her as he tangles his large hand in her silky black hair. All his anger and frustration has melted away the moment her lips touched his. He pulls away slightly before placing gentle kisses on her cheek and down her neck.

Nerian manages to catch her breath as she disentangles herself from her husband. All she wanted to do was press her lips to his but she never knew a kiss could be like that. Nerian had only been kissed once before but that was nothing compared to her husband's kisses.

Her first kiss had been given to her by Jon Snow. Nerian had believed herself in love with him when she was twelve. He was fourteen at the time and something about his dark grey eyes and black curls appealed to Nerian. Nerian had woven red ribbons in her hair like her mother had shown her before she passed away. He mother had told her that girls in Mexico wore their hair that way so Nerian decided to honor her mother and choose the red ribbons for her because her name was Rosa.

Miss Mordane had been furious when she saw her that day and told her in front of the class that red was a harlots color and made her remove the ribbons from her hair. Joffrey had laughed the loudest and called her and her mother whores. At recess Nerian hid behind the school house and cried into her hands so no one would hear her sobs. Jon had found her and comforted her.

He'd been so kind to her because he knew what it was like to be treated badly because of who his parents were. Something about the way the sadness shone in her eyes made Jon want to make her smile so he pressed his lips to her lips in a sweet closed mouth kiss. It was over quickly and Jon was just as pinked cheeked as she was. He'd run off afterwards without as much as a goodbye.

Robb's kiss is nothing like his brother's sweet kiss. The tingles Nerian is feeling is something completely new to her. She looks at her husband and his icy blue eyes have turn almost black with just a ring of blue. Not even on their wedding night did Robb look at her like this. His intense gaze is intoxicating.

Before he can second guess himself Robb scoops his wife up in his large arms and walks with determination to their bedroom. He kisses his wife soundly while making quick work of both their clothes. The doubts and fear have slipped from his mind as he takes his time acquainting himself with every curve of his wife's body.

Soon he is pressing her back into the soft feather mattress of their large brass bed. His long broad body covers Nerian's smaller curvy one and she relishes the feel of the weight of him atop of her. He is taking all that she is offering him and it's intense as he buries himself deep inside her, connecting them in ways he didn't know was possible.

Nerian is so soft and warm pressed into him in the most intimate of ways. She's close, he can tell by the way her thighs tighten around his waist. He's pushing and she's pulling and they are both grasping that moment when they reach their sinfully sweet release. Robb feels a certain smug satisfaction as his name tumbles for her lips in a breathy moan.

Nerian looks positively delicious as she comes undone beneath him and the sight of her biting her swollen lip has him following her over the edge into his own satisfying release. She kisses him gently on his full lips as they both come down from their momentary high.

"I love you, mi carino." Nerian strokes Robb's strong jaw with her soft fingertips as she whispers to her husband.

Robb swallows thickly. "I know." He knows he's falling in love with her but knowing it and saying it are two very different things. Saying the words out loud will make this so much more real and he is not ready for that.

Nerian knows that he cares for her and someday he may even love her. When he does finally say the words it will mean so much more than any other time those three words have been spoken to her. For now she is content to be wrapped in his strong arms. Tomorrow she will deal with her everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**A/N: I don't own GOT or ASOIAF**

**Sorry for taking so long with this update but three kids and a husband leave very little time for me to catch up with my writing. I'll try my best to update at least once a month. Hopefully I can do more but with a little baby now it's hard for me to get some time alone to write. I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter. As always thanks for all the wonderful reviews and to all those that have favorited and alerted this story. **

**Also I did receive a review about the present tense I've been writing in and I hope it's not confusing for anyone. It's a new style I'm trying out. Most stories are written in the past tense but I've been playing around with a new style my friend who's an English teacher told me about. I like the idea of writing the story as I see it playing out in my mind at the same time. I hope it makes ya'll feel like it's happening while your reading it. **

* * *

_**1871 outside of Westeros County**_

The sun is high in the sky and the heat of its rays are relentless. Though winter is coming the days are still pretty warm while the nights are getting colder. The first snow should soon be upon them. It must be nearing noon but Nerian can't be too sure. Nothing makes sense to her right now and all she can do is just keep going until she can figure out a way out of this mess. Her planning is the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

Nerian is exhausted and dirty. Her feet ache and her wrists are raw and red. Though she is scared she will never let her captor see her as weak. She pauses a moment but the cowboy yanks roughly at the rope tied to her wrists. Nerian knows that she must leave a trail as best as she can. Her brother Luis is one of the best bounty hunters in the west and he always told her to make her presence known by any means necessary.

She digs her heels into the soft earth feigning tiredness as the excuse for her stumbling steps. With each bended blade of tall grass or torn piece of petticoat left behind, she is leaving a trail across the prairie for Robb and Grey Wind to find her. It is the only hope she has of escaping whatever nefarious dealings Theon Greyjoy has planned for her.

They pause for a moment and Theon holds a canteen of water to her lips. He avoids her penetrating gaze. She hesitantly takes a sip. There is no use in making herself weak and sick by refusing food and water. She'll need all her strength to get out of this situation. The blonde man won't talk to her other than to tell her to keep moving. He seems almost reluctant in taking her. Someone must have put him up to this but who Nerian doesn't know.

They sit for a while and rest under the shade of a large tree. The forest has been thinning out and now nothing but an open expanse of prairie land lay before them. Nerian takes a moment to think back on the events of the past eighteen hours or so. It's almost funny how things have changed so quickly. Nerian would laugh if she could muster up enough energy for it.

Everything had seemed to be so wonderful that evening and Nerian had never felt surer of her place in the world as she did at the Harvest social. She had been for the first time treated as an equal to everyone in town. She was Mrs. Stark now and with that came the respect the Stark name commanded.

The atmosphere in town was festive and light. The food was plenty and the band played lively music to keep the people dancing and in a good mood. Nerian had never danced so much in her life. Robb had claimed the first several dances with her and soon quite a few gentleman had ask for a place on her dance card. It seemed like a silly tradition but the Lannisters were from old money and so Cersei had insisted all the women have a dance card like proper ladies back east.

Most of the men had been gracious but a certain few had been overly familiar with their hands and Robb had to put a stop to that by filling his name in every slot of Nerian's dace card. Nerian simply smiled at her jealous husband. He might not have said the words to her but Nerian knew that Robb cared very much for her.

"You're the most beautiful woman here tonight." Robb brushed a stray strand of black hair from Nerian's face and let his thumb trace the round curve of her cheek. He couldn't believe he ever thought her to be plain. She was anything but ordinary.

Nerian blushed and gave him a small smile. "No…Margery is the most beautiful. I'm nowhere near as pretty as she is." Nerian's eyes followed her friend who was all laughter and smiles, always putting on a show for all to see.

Robb frowned at her words. Did she not realize just how beautiful she was? All the men old and young couldn't keep their eyes off of her. When he first saw her after she'd gotten ready for the social she nearly took his breath away. Her long thick black hair was woven with red ribbons and braided into a chignon at the nape of her graceful neck. The white wild flowers he had picked for her that morning were placed above her ear and scented her hair with their soft fragrance.

She wore a traditional Mexican dress that had belonged to her mother. The top of her dress was a deep red that hung off her shoulders exposing her glowing caramel skin. The skirt of her dress was black as her hair and embroidered with colorful flowers at the hemline. Her black Spanish lace shawl covered her arms. She looked like an exotic dream and Robb was at a loss for words when he saw her.

Robb took a look around the town square and could easily see the lust in the men's eyes that seem to follow his wife around. He couldn't lock her away like he wanted. All he could do was keep her safe from the likes of Petry Baelish and men like him.

Soon the time for Joffery and Margery to announce their engagement arrived. Nerian could tell by the stiff smile gracing her friend's lips that she was not as happy as she portrayed herself to be. The honey haired beauty dazzled everyone in her rose colored taffeta bustle gown. Tiny pearls were sown into the neck line of her bodice and used as buttons along the back of her gown. Her golden locks had been fashioned into an intricate up do with curls cascading over her pale shoulder.

Nerian watched as Joffery arrogantly announced his engagement. Though he wore a finely tailored grey suit and imported Italian leather shoes, the finery could not make the monstrous boy any more appealing than a snake. Neiran watched as Joffery took Margery's hand and placed a kiss upon her smooth skin. Margery's tight smile never faltered even though Cersei glared ice daggers at the younger woman.

Nerian could not deny how elegantly beautiful Cersei was in her black satin gown and black netted half veil which could not hide the displeasure on her flawless face. The older woman seem to scowl more and more as her son declared his love for Margery. If looks could kill Margery would have been dead a hundred times over.

The night's festivities took an uncomfortable turn as Joffrey turned his viciousness onto his uncle Tyrion. Something in the way the young blonde man looked at Sansa hadn't sat right with Nerian. His gaze was almost predatory and Tyrion could see it too. Joffery then continued to humiliate his uncle Tyrion. Tywin had insisted Tyrion and Sansa sit with them to show the power of the Lannister family. Sansa looked as if she had rather been dragged down main street by a wild mustang than be anywhere near Joffery Baratheon.

Joffery demanded Tyrion serve him wine and wait about with a pitcher in his hand like a waiter. Tyrion was deep in his cups by that time and poor Sansa looked ready to collapse. Nerian wished she could have done something but Robb had kept a protective arm around her waist. Tyrion tried to muster up what bit of dignity he had left and handed the blonde demon the rest of the wine from the table and stumbled towards Sansa.

Bran helped steady Tyrion and ushered a tired looking Sansa towards their buggy. The trio didn't make it very far when chaos erupted as Joffery fell to the ground. He seemed to be chocking at first but then blood started seeping from his ears, nose, eyes and mouth. Margery dropped down beside her future husband but the boy only seemed to want his mother. Cersei roughly pushed Margery aside and cradled her son's head in her lap. His blood stained her pristine hands and soaked her gown which made her seem like a ghastly apparition wailing by her child's side.

The scene was oddly maternal for someone as stone cold as Cersei. Despite the frozen exterior of the lioness, Cersei's love for her children could never be denied. It was her only redeeming quality. The icy blonde screamed for someone to arrest Tyrion and Sansa as she cradled her dying son. A mother's anguish was written all over her face as she demanded justice for eldest son.

Jamie looked hesitant but the Sherriff always did as his sister bid him too. Jamie went after Tyrion and Sansa. Nerian felt her stomach drop at the thought of anything bad happening to Sansa. The smell of wine, blood and dust seemed to permeate the air everywhere.

People started running and screaming as some of the deputies drew their guns. Robb grabbed Nerian and practically dragged her towards their wagon. "Stay here…I'll be right back." Robb disappeared and Nerian clung to the side of the buckboard. The two geldings Daisy and Shadow showed their unease as the commotion in the town square spilled over into the rest of town.

Before long Robb returned with a tearful Sansa. The poor girl was dazed as Robb placed her in the back of the wagon. He threw a wool blanket over her and then turned to Nerian. Robb kissed his wife soundly then he hoisted his wife easily onto the bench seat. "Take the wagon and head to Winterfell. Push the horses as fast as they will go. You have to get Sansa to Winterfell before the Sherriff comes for her. They'll never find her on our land."

Nerian nodded her head shakily and nervously took the reins. She managed to get the horses going at a steady pace. She wished she could go faster but the weight of the wagon and its occupants were slowing them down. The drive to Winterfell normally took an hour and a half but it was night and with a weighted down wagon it took even longer.

Part way though the drive Nerian hit a nasty rut in the road and the axel snapped and caused the wagon to skid to a halt. Sansa whimpered from the force of the wagon stopping. Nerian managed to hang onto the bench seat. Nerian had to calm the horses down before they made matters worse. Once they were under control Nerian checked the damage to the wagon and from the look of it she knew there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Nerian climbed into the back of the wagon and checked on Sansa. The red head was still crying and had her arms wrapped protectively around her swollen middle. Nerian took a moment to assess her sister in law and the shocking evidence of her delicate condition. Nerian knew Sansa had married Tyrion a month before she married Robb. From her calculations the fullness of Sansa's belly under her loose dress only meant that she had been with child before marrying the imp.

"You can't say anything. No one knows." Sansa begged as tears fell from her eyes.

"Is this Joffrey's baby?" Nerian didn't have to ask. From the look on the younger girls face Nerian knew the true parentage of the unborn child. All Sansa could do was nod her head.

Nerian asked no more questions and helped Sansa from the wagon. "We'll have to ride the horses the rest of the way to Winterfell. Will you be able to do that?" Nerian wasn't sure if it was safe for Sansa to ride but they had no choice. They had to get to Winterfell before the authorities came for Sansa.

Before Sansa could answer a rider came from the darkness and relief at seeing Theon Greyjoy washed over Nerian. Nerian should have known that something was wrong by the way Theon was acting but he being a familiar face from Winterfell had given her a false sense of security around the cowboy. She should have listened to her husband and stayed away from the man.

Theon said little but helped to get the horses unhitched. Nerian comforted Sansa and helped her arrange her dark green dress to hide her growing bump. Wordlessly Theon helped Sansa on the more tamer of the two geldings. Daisy was easier for Sansa to ride. Before Nerian could mount Shadow Theon grabbed her by the elbow.

"What are you doing?" Nerian could feel the panic rush through her veins. Something about him was off and the dashing suave cowboy she had first met was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry Miss Nerian, but I got somewhere else to take you." Theon briefly met her gaze and he swallowed roughly before he turned his attention back to Sansa.

"You need to get going. The posse won't be far off." Theon looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"Theon? You can't do this." Sansa pleaded with her childhood friend but Theon was not easily swayed.

Nerian could tell by the jumpy tension in Theon that he would hurt Sansa if she didn't leave. Nerian quelled her rising fear and took a deep breath. "Don't worry…I'll be fine. Here take my shawl, you look chilled." Nerian snatched her elbow from Theon's grasp and took her shawl from her shoulders and handed it to Sansa.

"Sorry about the scent. I know the perfume is strong. Grey Wind will be all over you when you get to the ranch. He likes the smell of my perfume." Nerian gave Sansa a meaningful look and comprehension dawned in her red rimmed eyes.

"Of course." Sansa knew that Nerian meant for her to give the shawl to Grey Wind so he could get Nerian's scent and follow her trail.

Nerian gave Sansa a small smile before sending her on her way. Theon didn't waste time and bound her wrist with rope. He took the saddlebag from his horse and slapped it on its rear sending the animal racing into the darkness. Nerian knew he did that to confuse anyone who would come looking for her.

They had walked for hours and now as they rest Nerian is not sure who wanted her or why they wanted her. Nerian blinks back her tears. She refuses to let Theon see her cry. She will not give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

"Are we almost there?" Nerian rubs the soreness from her wrists as she eyes the man who betrayed her husband and everyone at Winterfell who treated him as family.

"Please don't ask any more questions. Just do as you're told." There is a desperation about him and Nerian is not sure what it means.

She turns her attention to her surroundings and nothing looks familiar to her. They have walked for so long Nerian isn't even sure if they're in the same territory anymore. Nerian hopes Sansa made it to Winterfell and alerted someone of her current situation. Her only hope is for Robb and Grey Wind to find her trail. If they don't come for her Nerian must rely on herself to get out of this situation.

_**Meanwhile back at Winterfell**_

Robb is pacing like a caged animal. Nerian has been gone for hours and he feels like he's losing control of everything. Sherriff Jamie is too busy looking into his bastard son's death to help look for Nerian. Jory and several other hands have formed a small posse and were scouring the road between Winterfell and town. Robb is waiting for Deputy Tarth and some of Walder Frey's sons to join with him in a second posse.

Catelyn stares somberly out the window. She watches as a bird flies high in the sky. Aloof and above it all as if nothing significant is happening down here. As if the world hasn't changed somehow. "This is all my fault. Everything that has befallen this family is all my fault." Robb glances at his mother and she seems to have aged ten years in just the past few weeks. A great weight seems to be pressing down on her.

She stands still watching as the breeze passes though the wind chimes making them clink together. There is nothing left but birds flying away and the great silence before a war. War was coming to the north. It doesn't matter who started it anymore. It doesn't matter who'll end it. It doesn't matter who'll win. It's all spinning out of control and more people will be hurt before all is said and done.

"Mother, none of this is your fault. Theon Greyjoy is at fault and I'll kill him if I ever see him again." Robb is angry at his former friend and even angrier at himself. He should have just gone with Nerian and Sansa but he promised Sansa that he would do everything he could to get Tyrion out of the jail. What good did that do him, the half-man is still in jail and his wife is now missing.

"It is son. I'm reaping what I've sown. All because I couldn't love a motherless child." A heart wrenching sob breaks from Catelyn and the tears flow freely as she sinks to the floor in a heap of dark grey muslin. Robb goes to his mother and hugs her fiercely.

Catelyn holds tight to her son and cries for all the times she has wronged Jon and Ned by being cold to the boy. All he ever wanted was a mother and Catelyn denied him that love to spite her husband. She knows it was wrong but at the time she couldn't forgive Ned for breaking his vows to her.

"I hurt an innocent little boy because my pride had been wounded and now god has seen fit to punish me for it." Catelyn cries harder and sags tiredly in her sons arms. Mother and son stay huddled together for some time. Both lost in their own grief and pain.

"I will find Nerian and someday Jon will come back to Winterfell and you can try to at least be kind to him. He's never hated you." Robb knew that despite his mother's coldness towards him Jon did not harbor any ill feelings towards her. He was a better man than him. Robb would have probably turned bitter and hateful but Jon managed to still be kind hearted to everyone including his mother.

Catelyn nods her head and wipes the tears from her eyes. She rubs the rosary beads in her hands and silently prays to the Virgin Mary. Catelyn hadn't been catholic before she married but she knew the Starks kept with the old faith and had converted from her protestant religion. "Your right. I'll make amends with your brother the next time he comes to Winterfell. It is the least I can do."

Robb hands his mother off to Osha and makes sure the dark haired woman gets his mother a cup of tea and puts her to bed. Robb continues his pacing on the porch. Grey Wind is angry. The direwolf is no better off than his master. The poor animal is on edge growling at everyone and everything. He's eager to begin his search but will not leave until Robb does.

It's not long before the deputy and Frey men join Robb. He instantly recognizes Nerian's brothers, Miguel and Angel. They look like their sister with the same dark coloring. Deputy Brienne and Robb map out a plan for the posse of about twenty men. Jory had reported seeing several different horse tracks once they found the broke down wagon. Some belonged to Sansa and Daisy as well as Shadow but the other tracks must belong to Theon's horse.

There are also footprints but Robb's not sure what to make of that. At least when Grey Wind gets there he'll be able to catch Nerian's scent and then they will know for sure which way Theon is headed.

"Alright…let's mount up." Deputy Brienne is in charge and she is nothing if not efficient and dedicated to her job. Her odd sidekick Podrick is not far behind her and he's usually more of a hindrance than anything else. His riding leaves much to be desired but he is just as determined to be of use as Brienne. The riders leave Winterfell in a cloud of dust and Grey Wind easily keeps up with them.

_**Elsewhere on Winterfell**_

Arya sits quietly as she cleans the barrel of her precious colt. It's her needle much like Sansa's prized stitching needles but Arya's is more deadly. The young girl never takes her eyes from the door of the old sod house. This once belonged to her grandparents when they were first starting out before they built the cabin.

The small hut has seen better days. The outside is in need of a fresh coat of lime and the roof is leaky leaving the inside slightly damp. The walls inside are in need of some plaster as well and the floor is uneven due to the ground settling. Arya cast a quick glance at the lump of green fabric that has enveloped her sister. After hours of crying Sansa finally drifted into a fitful sleep on the thin mattress in the corner of the one room shack.

Arya and Jaqen keep watch to make sure no Lannister men try to take her sister. Jaqen is seated with his back against the wall and his Stetson pulled down over his eyes to keep the mid-day sun from bothering him and his long legs splayed out in front of him with his arms across his chest. To any casual observer it would seem he was taking a nap but Arya knows differently. Arya can tell the German cowboy is well aware of his surroundings.

Arya continues to clean her gun and keep vigil over her sister. They may not have always been close but Sansa is still her sister and she will do anything to protect her and her unborn baby. Arya frowns when she thinks about what her sister must be going through. Joffrey had done the unspeakable and dishonored her sister in the cruelest of ways. If he wasn't already dead, Arya would have killed him herself. She uses her red bandana to wipe the sweat from her brow and places her dark brown Stetson on the small wooden table. Her black hair is plaited in a long braid down her back to keep it out of her way.

Arya is dressed in her most comfortable denim trousers and red flannel shirt. Her brown work boots are caked with dirt but she didn't much care about girly things like pretty shoes and frilly dresses. Arya fidgets in her seat. The restless tension in her small body is making her feel trigger happy. She needs to shoot something, preferably a Lannister.

"Patients a girl must learn before vengeance can be had." Jaquen tilts his Stetson up and gives Arya a knowing look as if he can see her deepest thoughts.

"A girl needs a man to teach her what he knows so that a girl can have her revenge." Arya thinks of her father and then she thinks of the Lannisters. Cersei is next on her list.

"Arya Stark should know that winter is coming." Jaqen settles back against the wall assuming his napping position. Arya leans back in her chair and lets the weight of the colt Jon had given her for her last birthday calm her down. She never takes her eyes off the door.

"Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Meryn Trant, The Hound, Theon Greyjoy." Arya repeats each name like a prayer. All the names of the people that caused her father's death or hurt someone she cares about. Joffery's name is checked off her list thanks to an unknown killer. Whoever it was Arya is very thankful for them.


End file.
